The Will of the Tyrant
by Code Name - I am NRG
Summary: [SPOILERS ABOUND] This story takes place in the lastest of chapters in Akame Ga Kill! Don't read unless you want the series spoiled for you. You've been warned. Oh, yeah major OP action in this fanfic. [SPOILERS ABOUND]
1. Chapter 1

.

**Disclaimer: Like the description, this story is set in one of the latest chapters and as such, many things have come to pass.  
>DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T WANT SPOILERS.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter <strong>

The Tyrant

**XxXxXxXxX**

Tatsumi stared at the ceiling, his words had shock and visibly dishearten the General of Ice and Esdeath left the cell without a word, it had been hours and he couldn't help but feel the pangs of hunger and thirst. He sighed, his thought going back to the Night Raid, then Lubbock then finally Mine, his girlfriend.

He wondered if they were waiting for them at the hideout, a big feast ready for their return. Or would have been.

He turned to his side, the cold stone floor chilled him, he felt defenseless in the cell, no Incursio to defend himself with. His mentor and brother, filled his thoughts, Bulat's anticipation for him to surpass him. The image of him lying on the raining boat deck made his eyes water, the ache of failure and loss weighed heavier than he could of have imagine.

"Bulat...what could I have done?"

But his words received no answer and he stared at the ceiling some more, Lubbock was somewhere else in the palace, Tatsumi hoped that he was faring better than he was. He stood up, getting fed up with the floor and inspected the cell, the blood on the wall was still there and the bars were heavily reinforced and the joints and crossbars were as sturdy. The cell looked impressive even if Incursio had been left with him, the amount of ruckus he would make trying to pry the bars free would have alerted the guards.

"How the fuck can I get out of here?" Tatsumi seethed, he punched the bars only resulting with a very angry welt on his knuckles. He rubbed it before he looked at the cell door, not only a key was used but three bars used to shut it from opening in or out. The bars were even locked in place with another set of locks, _this much added security...with the fact its underground..._

The Night Raider kicked the door in frustration before he sat slumped against the wall, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes, trying to meditate and come up with a plan.

.

The sound of footsteps woke him from his stupor, Tatsumi silently cursed on falling asleep, but remained still and eyes closed, whoever was coming were in for a surprise.

"Tatsumi, I've brought you something to eat."

The voice shocked him but he remained feigning sleep, there was silence before his cell door creak open, he parted his eyes so slightly that he could make out a tray with a bowl and spoon with a glass of water. His body yearned for it, but he quickly smothered it and continue his acting.

"Tatsumi?"

_Not yet...let her come closer and I'll lock her in..._

The sound of footsteps drew closer while he let his face remained the same, he could feel her just mere inches from him, he forced his body to move faster than he ever imagine, every bone and muscle tense and ready to fling Esdeath to the side while he made for the door and his escape.

He yelled as his body remained glued while at the same time flinging himself forward, he rammed his head into the wall and he blinked through the tears, Esdeath was inches away from his face. She looked coldly at him.

"I thought you would do something foolish Tatsumi, so I froze where your clothes and the floor and the wall met. Now, open up so I can feed you."

The Incursio successor glared at the General, but she merely slapped him across the face shocking him, he turned back to her but saw she had the bowl of soup and was gently blowing on the soup, she took the spoon and carefully scooped up the delicious smelling broth and chucks, "Now say, 'aahhhh'".

Tatsumi just stared at her.

She blinked, "You think this is poisoned?" He tighten his lips and glared at her again, she sighed and took the spoonful, licking her full lush lips.

She took another spoonful and offered it to him, he turned his head, unable to bear the sight of her, "Tatsumi, you oughta eat something. Don't you need your strength when you break out?"

He was startled at her words, she leaned close and whispered in his ear, **"And go back to your girlfriend..."**

He slowly turned his head to see Esdeath's eyes, her usual blue soft eyes she reserved just for him had turned to those when she slaughtered her foes, she smiled and pressed her lips on his, he inwardly trembled feeling the malice he felt.

"Now, eat before it gets cold." she smiled and Tatsumi numbly complied, she fed spoonful after spoonful, a chill was beginning to form in the cell. He ate another spoonful but a slight drop ran from the corner of his mouth, Tatsumi tensed when Esdeath lapped it up and stole another kiss, but her eyes remained icy.

Finally, she set the empty bowl down and took the glass of water, Tatsumi shook his fears away and stared at the water, Esdeath took a sip and offered it to him, he drank his fill and she took the dishes and tray and placed them outside. Tatsumi breathed out a shaky sigh, the General looked like she would be leaving again, he could only imagine what she was planning.

"Tatsumi?" He remained silent, the General faced him, he decided to be ballsy and looked at her, he silently refrained from admiring how lovely and beautiful she was, the other side of her was strikingly dark. She walked to him slowly before she knelt, "Who is your girlfriend?"

He immediately clamp down the retort he would have spat at her face, so he remained silent. Esdeath was having none of that, still immobilized, she sat on his lap and grabbed the sides of his head and she asked again, frighteningly calm, **"Who is your girlfriend."**

Tatsumi remained defiantly silent, _you're not getting anything out of-!_

She drop her fist into his gut, nearly puking what he just ate, "I don't care about the Night Raid at the moment, Tatsumi...so you're friend will be in someone else's hands. What they do to him is not my concern."

He tried to pry himself free, but she rammed his head against the wall, "Incursio isn't here to protect you, Tatsumi, it's going to a new owner. Someone who could use it to the full potential. Other than you."

"It belongs to me! My brother entrusted it to me!" he snapped, unable to remain quiet, Esdeath glared at him, "That's the least of your problems. You're not being tortured for information because you're under my custody and protection. But that can be easily **changed**." Her threat struck home and Tatsumi calmed, trying to control himself, "Now who is it: Najenda would be amusing, but I doubt it. Akame. Leone. Mine. Which is it, Tatsumi."

He tried to keep silent but then scream pierce the through the palace, Esdeath sighed, "It would seem your friend is not having a grand time."

Tatsumi felt the inside of his mouth dry, _Lubbock..._

Esdeath forced him back with a quick slap, "Which is it, Tatsumi." "I'm telling you nothing." Esdeath remained quiet, she stood up and smoothed her dress, "I see. I guess I'll just have to torture and kill them all, Tatsumi."

Fury welled in him, he roared and despite the fabric that bit into his skin and the blood seeping out, Tatsumi pulled himself free, Esdeath looked unimpressed, he lunged at her, "Don't you dare-!" She grabbed him and threw him down in a blink of an eye, she pressed a finger into his shoulder and he roared in pain,

"I'll dislocate your shoulder, Tatsumi. Please don't test me." He grunted and tried to fling her off and she drover her finger deeper, he gasped and went limp, "This is all your fault, Tatsumi..." "My fault...?" he whispered, "You...killed my...friends..."

"And you killed my subordinates whom I cherished." she replied coldly. The two locked glares, unwilling to back down, Esdeath however leaned closer, Tatsumi readied to push her but he found his arm with an ice brace, "You were going to attack, Tatsumi, fearless as ever."

"That's where you're wrong, I do feel fear." Esdeath took the words like a blow, she frowned, "I had hoped our time spent together would have been something you cherished, Tatsumi."

"I did, I hoped that I could reason with you, Esdeath. Make you see the untold horrors you committed and redeem yourself. I would have been happy. But you're not only rotten in the surface, Esdeath. You're rotten to the **core**." He said quietly only to punched again, this time he lost his lunch. Esdeath glared at him so hard that ice began to form on his face and hair,

"Tatsumi..." she whispered, he could feel his bones and blood freezing, her eyes were an unnatural blue, he coughed and glared back, defiant, "Punch me all you like. Torture me. I won't sell out my friends. Or her."

Tatsumi waited for a killing blow, maybe an ice shard to the heart, an ice pillar to skewer him or a chuck of ice smashing his skull. But none came.

Esdeath got off him and leaved the cell. Tatsumi groaned in pain, the finally feeling it as a whole.

"You're never leaving this cell, Tatsumi..." her words were soft and she walked away. As her footsteps began to fade into the distance, Tatsumi felt himself fading into a pained slumber, just before he completely succumb he swore he heard someone sob.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pathetic...<strong>_

Tatsumi woke with a start, he looked around and saw he was still in his cell, although something large was lurking outside the bars, it rattled as something pressed against it. The Incursio successor stood up and looked out the bars, seeing nothing but darkness, but he knew better, something was watching him.

**_I was quick to judge...you are less...pathetic._**

"Whose out there?" Tatsumi asked, suddenly the bars was filled with the color of dark navy blue, four large blood red eyes stared at him along with a jagged savage row of teeth. Tatsumi felt his blood run cold at the sight of the beast, knowing full well what it is, having don it many, many times.

"The Tyrant..." he whispered, utterly in disbelief, he took a step back and tripped, fear gripped him like no other.

The dragon chuckled, its eyes trained on him, _**you never seem to mind, Tatsumi. Neither did Bulat, your brother and mentor. You two were above the strongest that wielded me. Yet, neither had truly mastered me...**_

Tatsumi overcome his shock and pinched himself, the Tyrant looked amused at his yelp of pain,_** not a dream young Tatsumi, not that it would help otherwise. **_

"How...how are you back into a dragon...and talking? You're a sword..." The dragon merely stared at him as if the question had already been answered, Tatsumi nervously gulped, then asked,

"H-how did you get here...? You were confiscated..."

The Tyrant's gleamed before it rammed the bars, _**whose fault is THAT!? I am the most feared Danger Beast in all Creation! Yet time and again, I find myself on the shorter end of the stick with our foes! Do you truly wish to wield me, Tatsumi?**_

The Night Raider drew back, shock at the words of the Tyrant, there were no words to describe how shock he was at the Imperial Arms distress and anger. The dragon took notice and glared at him,_** I willingly lend you my power. My protection. My fangs and talons as Neuntote. Yet I do not see our foes dead and bleeding. Is this what I traded Bulat for? A weakling.**_

Tatsumi felt anger well in him and he struck the bars, his blood boiling, "I fight foes stronger than myself! Whose powers supersede mine by miles! But I will grow stronger!"

_**For what Tatsumi: if you're in this cell to begin with? Is this the extent of your strength? Your training and will? Bulat fought battles and wars that would leave warriors dead from exhaustion. You wish to surpass him? Start by breaking out of this cell. Without my help.**_

The Night Raider let the words sink before he grabbed the bars, he knew he couldn't even bend it out of shape, but with the dragon testing him he felt his pride, no, he felt it was an obligation to do so. He grabbed the bars and pulled as hard as he could, his muscles protesting and his bones nearly at the snapping pressure, sweat began to drip down his face and back. A bead of sweat ran down his chin. The bars squeaked as it began to slightly lost it parallel dimension the dragon huffed, **_that's enough Tatsumi, your bravado is noted. _**

"Then...why...did you...make me..." he huffed feeling his throbbing hands, the dragon gave him a look, _**to see your resolve and **__**because Tatsumi I am only as strong as you let me be. You think my powers of invisibility is my trump card? Hardly. That's merely a defense mechanism. My trump card is that I evolve. I mimic. I adapt. I learn. **_

Tatsumi stared at the dragon, not understanding.

_**When you don me, I changed myself so you may use me to the fullest without too much trouble, after all you were already bested by your opponent, I took upon myself and transformed allowing you to be victorious. However, you already realized afterwards the stress and burden that comes along with donning me. You grew stronger and I in turn grew stronger. When you were attacked I manifest and protected you, from blows that would slice your head off. You must learn to unleash me, Tatsumi, I am the Tyrant, I live and hunt where I please no matter where the prey runs or resides. I will cut my foes asunder, I will not lose again.**_

"Unleash you?"

The dragon opened it massive maw and the hilt and handle of the blade appeared,_** my power of evolution and adaption is without limit, but it is you who draws the line. Tatsumi, I offer you my power and protection, my fangs and talons, scales and tough hide. What do you offer me in return? What can a man offer a Danger Beast of my caliber?****  
><strong>_

Tatsumi let the words echo through him, his little village, his childhood friends he lost, the Night Raid, the death of his fellow Raiders, his brother and mentor's parting words and will, his battles, his training, the stark realization of Esdeath, the blossoming love for Mine, the friends he promise to protect and the world he wish to bring in realization. All of them filled him and he placed his hand through the bars and on the sword handle, the Tyrant looked at him, waiting.

"I offer you my burning passion and will! I have not mastered you like I promise Bulat, but I do so now!"

**Then let your actions prove your worth! Words are cheap!**

"RRrrrrrrrrrooooooooooooooooohhhhhh!" his cry for action, for retribution, for victory shook the cell and the walls, the whole palace felt the roar of power. The guards scrambled in their stupor and a certain Night Raider dusted himself from his own deed.

**INCURSIO!**

Tatsumi yelled even louder as the Tyrant engulf him and the armor began to meld on, tighter and stronger than ever, the dragon swirled around the Night Raider like a vortex, chains and armor pieces materialized and began to fit onto Tatsumi, tears streaming as he finally donning the armor he inherit from Bulat. The armor he saved citizens with. Saved Mine with.

"RAHHH!" Neuntote spring from his hands and he sheared through the whole room with devastating strength, crumbling everything within the blade's path.

_**Now Tatsumi, we fight as one!**_

Tatsumi adopted a savage grin before rocketing up the steps and into the palace, he would tear the place apart, save Lubbock and go back to his home in the Night Raid.

* * *

><p>Esdeath was out of bed the instant she heard the roar, she knew it had to be Tatsumi, it was full of fury and vengeance. She put her cap on, sword on her side and headed out the room, imperial guards run past her, she grabbed one and spun him to face her.<p>

"I want a status report now."

The guard blinked and fumbled with words, Esdeath slapped the guard, "P-prisoner loose." "Which one?"

"Both." Esdeath turned and saw Great General Budo taking up the hallway space, "I will deal with them myself." he said gruffly before lumbering past them. Esdeath dismissed the guard before she began to make her way to Tatsumi's holding cell, "His little friend must have broken him out. Syura is a lousy torturer..." she sighed before she stopped seeing the passageway explode before her eyes, the dust cloud blotted everything, she rushed into the prison room and saw it had been completely obliterated.

"No..." she looked around and saw the floor covered with long and deep claw gouges, "What in the world got in here?"

"General Esdeath!" She turned and saw the guard she stopped earlier, "The Imperial Arms...the Incursio...it's gone..."

"Yes, someone has stolen it..."

"No, General...the guards said it was missing before either prisoners escaped." She whirled around and sprinted, heading for the torture chambers before the whole palace shook and she placed her hand on the wall to steady herself. Guards came running past her each with terrified faces, "He ripped right through them like tissue!"

She tensed at the words, _Tatsumi, you better have escaped already...I won't be so merciful this time._

* * *

><p>Incursio smashed through a wall of guards, finding itself again in the open courtyard, he shrug off a hail of bullets, some even bouncing and hitting fellow guards.<p>

"Hold your fire!" a guard yelled while the Tyrant laughed at their meager firearms, Tatsumi vanish from sight before he ran to the next wing of the palace, the torture chambers should be somewhere underground. He spun past guards and attacks, without warning he felt the Tyrant manifest on his chest and it gave a mighty roar, visibly vibrating the walls of the palace.

_**A trick I learned from a slain Danger Beast, using roars in confine spaces and in total darkness helped it map the surrounding even identifying prey.**_

"Wait, so you learned it just by fighting it?"

_**Correct, Tatsumi, I make my foe's strength my strength then modify it accordingly. My roars not only map the location but causes imbalance and disrupts those who come across it.**_

The Night Raider ran through the corridors, sometimes ramming through guards while unseen until two familiar Jaegers walked appeared: Wave and Kurome. Tatsumi cursed and quickly doubled his sprint and leapt clean over them, the landing caused the two to look behind them their weapons drawn, _you're lucky I'm not here for you two._

Tatsumi sprinted off despite the two at his tail, "You can't escape, the Imperial Guards, the Commander and the Jaegers are all here to take you out!"

"Wave does run his mouth when he likes..." Tatsumi muttered, the Tyrant spoke, _**so that's the the Grand Chariot's user, it's strange, he seems to resemble you.**_

"Yeah, I noticed when Esdeath roped me in. Eh, wait you don't remember?"

_**Remember?**_

"We fought him when I tried to escape on the mountain."

_**I wasn't completely awake then, Tatsumi. Only after I was pried off you did I awoke, imagine my surprise when I had several unworthy users demanding I be compatible to them. Bastards, gnaw one of their heads the moment the armor encase them.**_

Tatsumi, hearing what the Tyrant could have done to him, felt very relieved that Incursio had been compatible with him. He was visible again, the two saw him go around the corner before he went invisible before backflipping into another corridor and the two took the bait running in the opposite direction.

He sprinted down the hall only to have the armor go rigid stopping him, Tatsumi was alarmed at the sudden action before he leapt back as a sword thrust came to skewer him.

"Oho? You dodged it?" Izou said astonished, Tatsumi made himself visible, although he did not feel the fatigue like he usually did, the swordsman glared at him and the Night Raider summoned his spear.

"Kotetsu, its time for your meal."

In an instant the two were in a deadlock of steel edges, Izou held his ground but Tatsumi felt the raw power of the Tyrant beginning to manifest, _**I make my foe's strength mine on top of yours! **_

Izou yelled as he was overpowered and flung into the wall, cracking it deeply, Tatsumi readied to throw it before the rush of running caught his attention, Suzuka and Dorothea appeared in the nick of time.

"Ah! Tatsumi you broke free!" Suzuka gushed, Dorothea wiped her chin happily, "I'll take a pint of your blood if you don't mind."

Tatsumi faced them, the Tyrant grinned savagely,_** I recall two Imperial Arms from the past, let me use them...SCREAM! HEAVY PRESSURE! **_

Tatsumi doubled over as the Tyrant manifest itself from the cape shocking the two before it let out a palace shaking roar, **TYRANT'S TENOR! **

The two felt their strength sapped along with being blown off their feet and into the wall, Tatsumi felt his body filled with newfound vigor before he continued on his search for Lubbock while visible, the roar already gave him away. He leapt down another flight of stairs only to run into the person that knocked him out cold, the Great General Budo, his cape was already off and he looked angry enough to kill a Danger Beast with the look.

"I found you trouble maker." he thundered

"_**Funny, its me who found YOU**_." Tatsumi's mouth moved on its own as the Tyrant voiced its displeasure, Budo merely narrowed his eyes his arm pistons already cocked for action. Tatsumi feint forward, Budo didn't buy and rushed him, the Night Raider flipped away as the destructive fists missed him. He skidded on the floor, summoning the spear, the Tyrant manifest its eyes all over the armor, _"What are you doing?"_

**_He is a lot stronger than you, even with the boost from my roar, you'd be knocked out if he hits you. Or even slain. Besides, I want a good look at Adrammelec._**

Budo glared at the Night Raider, fighting inside the palace was not what he intended, his power was vast enough he could demolish the half of the palace with a misguided punch, "Do want to repeat what I did to you, boy. Give it up, you're no match for me." His heavy footsteps echoed and cracked the floor.

_**I guess with that kind of power, you could afford to be arrogant...bash his head in, Adrammelec doesn't cover that part.**_

Tatsumi ran for him before he vanish in arms reach, Budo strained himself to locating his foe before he managed to block a slash for his head from Neuntote at the last second, Budo's eyes widen as the Tyrant's massive maw materialized was right before him, **TYRANT'S TENOR! **

He braced himself taking the roar at point blank range, the wall behind him cracked before a heavy leg sweep sent him crashing, the spear descended for his head. He roared and blocked it, before spinning himself and forcing Tatsumi away, he shook his head in disbelief, "I think I've gone a bit deaf." Budo said, he looked largely unaffected from the roar.

The eyes on his armor darted to the staircase, **_this is a bad place to fight him, Tatsumi, we'll get boxed in. Let's lure him outside._**

_"Lubbock-!" **I promise we'll get him. With all the commotion you're causing they would have stopped all the other tasteless activities.**_

Budo saw the eyes and he step forward, "You'll be dead the moment you turn your back, boy."

"That's good to know, luckily I do have eyes on my back." with that Tatsumi went invisible and leapt to the top of the staircase and began to sprint back to the courtyard, the sound of cracking floor spurred the Night Raider. Everything began to blur as he sprinted faster and faster, he caught yells of surprise and fleeting shots and swings from guards before he was back in the open air.

Tatsumi was pleasantly surprised to find Kurome and Wave waiting for him, their respective weapons pointed at him, "I don't believe you gave us the slip. But you're not getting away now, not from Grand Chariot!" The armor fell upon Wave and the two Danger Beast Armor glared at each other.

_Is it me or does Incursio look a lot different from before...? _Wave sized his counterpart, the Tyrant spoke to Tatsumi,

_**The Grand Chariot maybe the advanced version of Incursio, but with all their tinkering I think they made it weaker. I was tenacious when they tried to make me into Incursio, but when they finally accomplished it, they immediately went into making the Grand Chariot. The process however was a lot different from my own, I could feel them purifying my flesh and core multiple times, by the time they were satisfied, I could hardly call the that part of myself 'alive'. While it still determines its owner and the structure, it no longer has the ability of adaption and evolution like me. They replaced it with strength, speed, endurance amplifications along with other defenses but thats the end of it. As you are now, you'll be able to tear apart that 'lesser' me.**_

Tatsumi noted the distant tone the dragon used to describe the armor, he rocketed forward surprising Wave with the speed only to narrowly dodge the punch, the Night Raider drew its spear and thrust at Wave, nicking his torso surprising the Navy man. The two traded blows but it was soon apparent after numerous nicks and would be beheading slashes that the Jaeger was on the losing end.

Kurome decided to step in and slash at Incursio's back only to have the cape grow a head and bite hard into the sword, shocking Akame's sister. Wave grabbed the spear and swung Tatsumi forcing his cape to let Kurome go and him flung into a wall but he merely kicked off and smashed headlong into the Grand Chariot causing him to skid and crash into a pillar.

The gathered Imperial Guards then open fire, raining a hail of bullets and even a spear that splinter as its smashed into Incursio, he threw his cape around him and was astound as the bullets didn't tear through.

Then feathers struck him, he turned and saw the Jaeger Run with his Imperial Arms aimed at him, Kurome channeling her sword, "Run will tear you apart."

Tatsumi frowned, _"Run's dead, huh..." _He vanished before rushed the puppet, Kurome readied her sword, before she heard something on her left, "There!"

Without warning Run smashed into her and the two crumple in a mess, Kurome groaned before seeing Neuntote erect on the ground, she turned back to see Incursio holding Yatsufusa. She scrambled out of Run's body, her eyes on the sword, Tatsumi silently thanked it was not Murasame as the blade bit into his hand as he began to bend the tough sword.

"You have a lot of puppets Kurome, I wonder if they still can exist with this sword in pieces." Kurome's eyes widen as the blade began to arc from Incursio massive strength albeit a lot of strain from the Night Raider. Without care or rational thought Kurome ran forward fear in her eyes,

"STOP IT!"

Incursio's cape moved on its own and morphed into a five heads of the Tyrant, its maw ready to rend her yet she ran forward, "NO! KUROME!"

The Grand Chariot took the place of Akame's sister, shoving her away while smacking the sword out of his hands, saving his comrade however led to him being mauled by the Tyrant.

"ARHGHGHHHHHHHHH!" Wave screamed only to be muffled as the Tyrant engulf his armor head, his shoulder, arm, hand and torso already caught and proceeded to violently crunch and shake the Jaeger with the savage ferocity. He screamed as his arm was dislocated, forearm crack and his wrist nearly torn off, he punched the many heads with little result other than it began to bite even harder, the fangs finally going through the armor and drawing blood.

Kurome grabbed her sword only to have Wave body flung at her and caught by Run's corpse. Kurome felt Wave's neck and breathed, he still had a pulse but it was very weak. Kurome called out Natala, glaring at Incursio, "You wont get away, traitor."

"I don't plan to. Not yet anyways."

Izo, Suzuka, Dorothea, Budo and Esdeath walked into the center court, the remaining Imperial Guards surrounding the two, Budo looked ready to explode, "This ends now, boy!"

Incursio ignored the statement and looked around, its many eyes taking everything into account, "I don't see that Syura bastard."

"You should be worrying about yourself, we are not taking prisoners." Esdeath remarked coldly, wondering why he had not fled with such ample time.

_**Ah, your twisted mate, you have the strangest taste Tatsumi.**_

Tatsumi made no comment, he spoke to the dragon, _"Have you found Lubbock yet?"_ _**He is somewhere underground, that bozo over there threw off exact location when you traded blows. I heard his heart beating so he is alive and apparently out, let's cause a bit of a commotion so he can escape.**_

Budo thundered forward, "Esdeath, keep him from escaping, I'm going to tear that little shit out of that tin can." Tatsumi snapped out of his mental chat with the dragon and dodged a haymaker from the General, he slammed his fist into his gut but it bounced off harmlessy, _damn! It's like punching a mountain!_

He rolled away as Budo followed up with a flurry of punches, each arm piston cocked ready to make his guts into paste and shatter his bones, "Is running all you're capable of Night Raid!"

Tatsumi flipped away before finding himself cemented to the ground, he turned and saw Esdeath with her hand on the ground and a trail of ice anchoring him down, Budo lunged forward and slammed his fist into Incursio, in an instant the piston came crashing into the armor, Tatsumi braced himself from the blow as an explosion of dust and debris shot into the air.

**STORM BREAKER!**

Budo leapt out of the cloud, "That Imperial Arms and user is dead."

Esdeath felt a part of herself wither at the words, Kurome patted Wave, Suzuka and Dorothea held almost forlorn looks, Izou grunted while the Imperial Guards cheered.

"N_**ot...q**_uit**_e..."_**

Budo flinched at the sight as the dust settled, Esdeath and the rest were in disbelief: Incursion had his arms folded, his cape deeply entrenched into the ground which was cracked and ruptured. The Night Raider brushed his shoulder from some clumps of dirt, "A_**lthough, I wouldn't** _have believed you used elec_**tricity to amplif**_y the damage you could _**have wrought on me. Thankfully,**_ I neutraliz_**ed both the force**_ and the blas_**t of electricity that w**_ould have blown a hole through me."

"How is that even possible?"  
>"He survived a hit from Great General Budo!?"<br>"What the fuck is he?!"  
>"The fuck!?"<p>

The cape curled back into its original shape, Incursio began to walk forward, _**"I've seen how your Imperial Arm**_s work, while interesting it is stagna_**nt and without cha**_nge. However, I continue to _**evolve!**_" Esdeath made several ice pillars and flung it at him with some bold Imperial Guards opening fire, Run let out a volley of feathers, Incursio took little notice as the cape began to shroud him.

"Evolve all you like, what matters is how you use your Imperial Arms!" Budo roared and charged forward, Esdeath called for cease fire as the two traded blows, each punch and strike caused miniature shockwaves, cracks formed underneath Incursio as he transferred the force and electricity into the ground harmlessly.

Budo punched Incursio before putting him into a bone crushing bear hug, lifting him off the ground, "Now you can't escape this!" His arm piston cocked back, however the Night Raider laughed, "Neith_**er can you!"**_ His cape and armor sprouted the Tyrant's heads and sunk their fangs into the the general, two stopping the piston from launching.

Esdeath summoned an ice spear, a pair of eyes opened from the Incursio back, staring at the Ice General. Without heistation, Esdeath threw it just as Incursio went invisible, Budo went wide eye as the missile went straight for him, Esdeath began to melt it but Budo was then flung into it, smashing dead center of the general, he hacked blood.

Incursio was visible again, Budo rolled and leapt to his feet, wiping the blood from his chin, "You're going to regret that rebel scum!" Faster than Tatsumi could react, the General smashed his fist into him before pummeling him into the ground and proceeded to punch him deeper, rupturing the ground and Incursio's armor plating.

Budo stomped into Incursio helm, denting it before he flung him out of the crater, everyone took aim and rained bullets, ice, feathers and such on the airborne target, riddling him with dents before Budo appeared above him and used a Storm Breaker to send him crashing down.

Incursio laid there unmoving but Great General took no chances and used another Storm Breaker on the helm of Night Raider, blasting another cloud of dust, Esdeath steeled herself at the sight.

"Get up from that." Budo spatted.

.

Tatsumi laid there, feeling his body utterly devastated, he could hardly breath let alone think, his vision swam red with blood and mouth soon filled with it.

_**Is this how you want your life to end, Tatsumi? Too soon before you could accomplish the goals and desire you set for yourself?**_

...

_**All the work you have done will come crashing.**_

...n

_**Sheele, Bulat, Susanoo and Chelsea's death would have been for naught. **_

...no

_**The Night Raid and the Revolutionary Army will have no chance if Generals like Budo and Esdeath still breath, Kurome will bring back your corpse and you will fight for the very thing you sought to destroy.**_

...NO

Tatsumi saw the massive dragon staring at him, its blood red eyes on his before its massive maw open, he stared into its vile depths, countless of prey fell before it. But would he not. He will not.

He looked on to the dragon and it spoke,

_**I was the last Danger Beast to be subjugated to become an Imperial Arms. Through my tenacity, my ability to adapt and evolve and my unrelenting desire to survive I made it a living hell for the prey that foolishly sought to elude me and the Emperor's men that tried to bring me to heel. I was not tamed as an Imperial Arms nor will I ever be. But do you Tatsumi have what it takes to wield me? Bulat's raging passion and spirit moved me. Your own passion, spirit and inherit will moved me, but that is not enough. Not now. **_

Tatsumi took a step to the dragon, its eyes glowed.

_**You sought to master me, the last Alpha Danger Beast, Tatsumi! Prove it! Call upon your steadfast will! Roar your fiery passion and restless spirit! Let your enemies tremble before you! Don me like no other has, not for a thousand years! Unleash Incursio!**_

Feeling an unimaginable force well within him, igniting every fiber of his being with such vigor and force, he took another step. Then another. And another until he placed his hand upon the Tyrant, his eyes brimmed and crackled with untold force, the dragon shivered at the sight and together they roared, enough to have the heavens split apart.

.

Budo leapt back as mangled Night Raider rose like puppet, blood seeping out from several dents and holes, Esdeath, the Imperial Guard, Kurome and Wild Hunt watched disbelief, the General stared at Tatsumi.

Then Tatsumi roared with such a volume the echo would be heard across the whole empire, a call to action and revolution for all who heard it.

**INCURSIO: TYRANT MODE!**

Everyone there stared in horror as a massive dragon manifest, it roared its ferocity, shattering windows and rattling the palace before it fell upon the Night Raider in a cocoon of light.

"Did Tatsumi just go double Incursio?!" yelled Kurome, Wave watched through the crack of his helm to see the changing Incursio, Esdeath shielded everyone with a wall of ice while Budo braced himself.

Then the light diminish, Budo glared at the standing figure, free of all damage that had been previously wrought upon it, its black and silver armor gleamed in the pale moonlight, a sense of foreboding and dread hung in the air.

Budo was unimpressed at the display, "Evolved or not, your going to be pummeled into the ground again, boy." Tatsumi flexed his hands, the armor looked like a cross between Incursio and Grand Chariot, he replied, a sense of thrill at the words,

_**"I can smell your fear, Budo."**_

The Grand General dashed forward, faster than most could keep up, arms cocked along with the pistons. Incursio met Budo head on, vanishing from sight, Budo immediately gave a thundering Thunder Clap, sending a visible shockwave, but the Night Raider tore through it and crashed into the Grand General. The two locked arms, exerting so much force that the ground began to crumble, veins were visible on Budo's face while Incursio held its ground, he pushed shoving the General back. Inch gave way before the General buckled as Incursio began to step and step before it turned into a run shocking everyone as the Night Raider ran the General through the palace wall.

"Rrrrrrraaaaaaaaa!" Budo roared going to a knee, Incursio continuing until he was on both his knees, the General did not give up the two pressed their head on each other, "You'll never leave this place alive!" He ripped his arm away before delivering a Storm Breaker sending Incursio rocketing away. Grunting, Budo dashed out of the rubble and punched the recovering Incursio, but the cape immediately sank into the ground and transferred the attack harmlessly. Budo put some distance between them, seeing his attacks having no effect.

_**"Those little piston cannons...would look better on me."**_ Incursio's helm cracked revealing the cruel face of the Tyrant, Incursio held up its arms before the armor began to shift and morph, Budo's eyes widen as three pistons emerged on each, Budo spat to the side, "How unoriginal."

The Tyrant gave an ugly laugh, _**"Says the species that had to adapt and evolve to survive in this unpleasant world... hypocrite."**_

The Tyrant roared and shook its head, its body began to bulk up, everyone watched in rapt dreadful awe, it snarled, **TYRANNICAL TESTAMENT!**

Incursio surged forward, so fast that Budo had mistaken it for going invisible and barely blocked the first blow, his forearm cracked as the three piston smashed into his heavily plated bracer and vambrace. The next one found his torso and cracked it along with four of his ribs and he flew back reeling, but the demon armor wasn't done. Incursio caught him with a kick to the side and the Tyrant cruelly smiled, Budo braced himself as the armored foot had a piston as well, the reeling momentum, the weight of the kick and the added force of the piston rocket Budo through a section of the palace and into the wall.

Everyone stared in horror at the destruction the Night Raider caused, it turned its attention back to them its helm had fixed itself, hiding the dragon. But that only served to send dread down everyone's spine: a monster lived and breathed among them. Some Imperial Guards pissed themselves. Noisily.

One drop their gun and dropped to his knees, pleading for his life, "N-no! Please stay away-y!" Others began to do the same. Esdeath turned to them, "Pick that gun up, soldier. Or I'll be escorting you to the Torture Chambers."

Their eyes darted between her and the marching Incursio, she threw a shard of ice killing one, "Forget the Torture Chambers, I'll kill you now." The General was taking drastic measures, trying to invoke their trained discipline. One picked up their gun and shot their brains out.

Esdeath turned to Incursio, it cracked its knuckles the Tyrant's smug voice appealed to the Empire forces, _**"This is what you signed up for, come and claim the spoils. Agony and carnage await you both in life and death."**_

Seeing no alternative between offing themselves or facing the wrath of either their General or Incursio, some opted to fleeing others picked up their weapons and fired or charged at him.

Incursio easily tore through them, a punch sent a man's torso spinning coating the grounds with blood and gore, a kick decapitate a soldier, a fountain of blood soaked the ground, a piston blast caused a five soldiers to explode like blood balloons. Izou felt his body go jittery at all the carnage wrought, he drew his sword and faced Incursio, "Kotetsu will have blood."

Incursio flexed its hand before a large sword materialized, Esdeath immediately recognized it, it was the Susanoo's sword but much shorter and it glimmered strangely. Incursio charged forward and the two exchanged an conversation of swords, each slash and strike rang across the palace, Izou was hard pressed to match the raw strength from the Night Raider. Each swing needed more strength than the last as Incursio continued to hammer away at him, he buckled before a kick sent him into a group of guards. He twirled the sword before it slipped into the armor.

Kurome propped Wave against the wall and readied her blade, Esdeath however stopped her as Suzuka and Dorothea tried their luck, Suzuka grew her nails slash Incursio, punching and kicking him luring him to fight, hoping to tire him out and hold his attention, Dorothea fangs elongate and she snuck behind the Night Raider. Suzuka ducked under a punch and narrowly twisting herself from a kick before she tackled Incursio into Dorothea who bit into his neck, but before she could draw blood, the Tyrant manifest on his shoulder and tried to take a bite out of her forcing her to retreat as did Suzuka.

Incursio rolled his shoulder, rubbing the area Dorothea had bitten him, she winked at him before he vanished, Dorothea's eyes darted side to side, without warning she screamed flying into the palace wall. Suzuka fared better, blocking the blow only to double over as a knee was driven into her gut before being thrown at a palace door, the door was thrown off its hinges and noisily clattered with the Rakshasa Demon through it.

Esdeath summoned a boulder size ice block and threw at Incursio, he braced himself and it shattered upon him, however he was unfazed and made a bee line for the general. Bullets, feathers and ice pelt him as he sprinted faster and faster making an after image, he grinned savagely before dodging the projectiles and colliding with Esdeath, she held him back with her blade and he summoned his.

"Going two for two, Tatsumi?" she seethed feeling the massive force as she slowed his charge, he didn't reply other than his eyes glowing brighter, **Magatama Manifestation! **

Esdeath's eyes widen at the words, before Incursio disengage then swinging his now glittering sword, she met it and nearly died as the blade sheared through the steel of her sword and almost bisect her. She clutch her navel feeling warm blood, _Tatsumi intended to kill me..._

She glared at him as he ran an armor finger along the blade, _**"This time you won't be so lucky...**_**TYRANT'S TYRFING****!**_**"** _He charged again, this time the guards met him, attempting to swarm him in numbers, he nicked one soldier after shearing through his sword and leapt upwards, he pointed the sword and roared, **TYRANT'S THORN!**

Sensing something sinister, Esdeath grabbed Kurome, Natala picked up Wave and they all leapt away as the one soldier screamed before several blood spikes exploded from his body piercing nearby guards, they agonizingly pulled themselves free before they erupted with blood spikes. Seeing this the rest of the guards turned and flee but the blood spikes, as if alive, lengthen and pierced new targets, even going through the thick palace walls to guards foolishly thinking they were safe. The fleeing guards were also agents to their demise as they covered more ground so did the blood spikes connecting from one body to another spreading further from their original victim.

"One cut...did all that?!" Kurome gasped, Esdeath looked at the scene as they surveyed the scene on the balcony, "...Incursio is mimicking Imperial Arms..." she said softly.

Kurome looked at her, shocked, "Mimicking? If that's true then what he did was-!"

"Yes, One Cut Killer: Murasame namesake. But to think he made it become something...like that." Incursio flicked his sword before retracting it causing all the blood spikes to lose solid forms and splatter on the palace grounds, he turned his head to the last handful of guards who flung their weapons down and fled. All personally luck to be just out of reach from the Tyrant's Thorn.

Incursio then looked at Esdeath, Wave, Kurome and her puppets before vanishing from sight, Esdeath put Kurome down, "Find a place for Wave, Kurome! I'll deal with Incursio!" Esdeath landed on the blood soaked fields as Incursio became visible again, he turned his head to Kurome.

"Oi, Tatsumi, its bad manners to not pay attention to your opponent!" Esdeath flung several ice needles, shards then spears at him, he let them strike him, his attention elsewhere. The general glared before completely freezing him into a block of ice, Esdeath began to layer it but deep cracks began to form and Incursio shattered it apart. Still he did not pay attention to the general, his line of sight followed the leaving Kurome.

Esdeath made a volley of ice spears and rammed it into the Night Raider, the cape protectively shrouded the demon armor, Esdeath took her chance and dashed forward making a ice sword. Incursio's cape sprouted three dragon heads, each straining before ripping their maws open and giving a heaven shattering roar, Esdeath slammed the sword down to anchor herself, but she began slide back, "Shut your mouth!" Making several ice spears and flung them, they raced to the cape before slowing before zooming back at the general.

Esdeath backhand them away but the roar intensify and she was blown back into the palace wall, cracking it and nearly being force through it. The general spat before making several ice walls shaped like wedges, before launching them, the Tyrant heads roared again but it did not slow the projectiles forcing Incursio to dodge them.

_"Esdeath always does find a way to fight back."_

**_She's a force to be reckon with even before she obtained her Imperial Arms. _**

The Tyrant sounded a lot more disgruntled than Tatsumi was used to, _"It sounds like you know the Imperial Arms, she said it was just an urn of blood."_

The dragon gave a rather long explanation, _**your twisted mate's Imperial Arms came from a Danger Beast I clashed on multiple occasions, it was the second to the last of the Danger Beast Imperial Arms. I am partially to blame for it coming into the hands of the Empire. I had crossed paths with my nemesis while chasing prey, normally we would just show display of dominance, piss here and there and be done with it. But that time we seriously try to prove dominance through bloodshed. Our legendary bout was fierce and had garner the attention of the nearby human settlements. However by the time the human forces had come to put down the fighting, I already left my foe in a bleeding mess and doing the dirty work for the Emperor's men. I never fought my nemesis again until I subjugated as an Imperial Arms.**_

Incursio dodged several flying ice projectiles each now shaped differently than the other, Esdeath then slammed her palms into the ground making it a barren and slippery landscape, Incursio's footing suffered for it along with the constant icing forcing him to become immobile.

"That will stop you from running!" Esdeath leapt at him, her footing suffered no slide and was able to attack and evade the Night Raider, each time he had an opportunity to clock the general, he would be hampered by sticking or sliding, Esdeath took full advantage of this and struck the armor before the Tyrant's head could bite her or changed intended target to avoid being bit by surprise.

_**"You're a lot better than Budo, Esdeath!**_" Incursio dodged a decapitating kicked before trying to lance the general with Neuntote, then switching to the Tyrant's Tyrfing with a backhand slash before interchanging between weapons, forcing Esdeath to make walls of ice to stop either blades from cutting her in two. She stomped on the ice causing it to rapidly race up Incursio's legs stopping him from driving the spear into her as it shattered the ice wall.

"That's as far as you go, Tatsumi!" she hissed making an ice tower above the Night Raider, he retracted his spear as the tower came crashing down before slashing it with his sword, shimmering with all the while. Esdeath had to quickly dissipate the ice tower as the sword had cleaved it asunder from bottom to top. Incursio broke from his prison and rushed Esdeath, tanking through all of icing on its body, desperate Esdeath summoned an ice wall just into time before Incursio's fist along with the three pistons made contact with her, however she was sent flying into the already heavily damaged palace.

Incursio immediately side flip away just as Kurome tried to split his skull in half, the many eyes focused on her, she cursed before glancing to where the General had gone, "Commander..." She readied her blade, Natala and Run soon joining her. Akame's sister looked over her opponent, every fiber in her screamed to retreat as the Tyrfing was pointed at her, _**"Lay down your weapon Kurome, you're no match for me."**_

"You might have all those eyes, traitor but you're clearly blind: I outnumber you." Natala and Run flanked her, Incursio was unconcerned and shrugged, _**"I'll tell Akame I tried to reason with you."**_ Before he rushed at her making after images, Natala and Run intercepted him but it resulted with him tackling Natala into the palace wall, destroying it before throwing the puppet into Run who was airborne. He then went for Kurome, she charged only to have Incursio to vanish within slashing range, before she screamed as she was sent flying only to have Run catch her before colliding with ground, still rock solid even after the ice had began to thaw and melt.

Incursio still invisible leapt at the down Kurome only to have Natala crash into him forcing him away from the puppet master, _**"To not only find me but stop me, you must have been a great warrior, Natala. I'm sorry you can't rest even in death."**_ Incursio said becoming visible once more. Kuruome said coldly to the Night Raider, "It was his wish that he continue to fight by my side, traitor."

Incursio slowly shook his head,_** "Kurome, let Natala and Run go, they deserve better than being one of your puppets."**_

"Who are you to lecture me?! They both wanted to stay by my side! You know nothing about me!" she screamed as she took up her blade once more but Incursio merely glared at her, _**"I know enough, Kurome... that you're afraid of being alone."**_

Kurome turned livid and charged at him, her eye wild with anger and fury, Natala slashed him with his glaive, Run hailed a volley of feathers while Kurome tried to bisect him with her sword. Using the cape, several Tyrant heads bit into Natala and flung him away before he slammed his fist into Kurome, parrying with Yatsufusa before sent flying as the piston drove in, Run caught her and skid on the ground.

Natala took the chance and slashed at Incursio only for him to grab the glaive and the two were locked in a power struggle, Natala tried to send Incursio to the side but instead the Night Raider, pressed hard and forced the puppet to his knees. Kurome and Run charged at the occupied Incursio however the cape came alive and turned into the Tyrant's head and crunch into Natala shoulder immobilizing him, Incursio cocked his arm back all three pistons loaded, Kurome went wide eye as Run sent volleys of feathers none freeing Natala from Incursio's grip.

"Natala!" Kurome screamed as Incursio drove his fist into Natala's torso, it exploded in a mess of blood, guts and bones sending his arms and head into the air while his lower half simply slumped forward. Kurome saw red and charged at Incursio, ready to decapitate the Night Raider only to have Run yank her to safety as Incursio's Tyrfing slashed the space she had been moments before.

**"I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKIN' KILL YOU LIKE THAT BITCH CHELSEA!"** Kurome screamed in the top of her lungs, she thrashed in Run's arms trying to break free and do exactly what she said.

Incursio became utterly still at the words, Kurome pried herself free and began to charge. However the sight of Natala's head stopped her, his eyes were streaming with tears, his mouthed moved and his words soft as Kurome picked it up and cradled it, trying to soothe him, "I'm...free..."

Something in Kurome snapped at the words, "Natala...no. You wanted to stay at my side, right? So we would always be together, no matter what happens. Big sis, you and me...always together." Kurome watched as the already lifeless eyes of Natala dimmed even further, the assassin screamed in misery and loss, fury mounting within her, she took up Yatsufusa ready to rend Incursio to pieces.

Then her fury withered at the sight of Incursio.

_**"HOW COULD I FORGOTTEN...YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BUTCHERED **_**CHELSEA**_**."**_

Incursio's rage and fury began to emanate like thick miasma that chilled your blood like no other, it started to become clearly visible and as if to convey it the armor began to sprout heads of the Tyrant all hissing and snarling, his helm cracked revealing a murderous looking Tatsumi, his friendly green eyes were replaced with the Tyrant's own, he roared causing the ground beneath him to shatter, **MAGATAMA MANIFESTATION! **

Moving faster than Kurome could defend herself or flee, Incursio surged forward his after images trying to keep up, Kurome felt her whole body seize in dread as the Night Raider fist was riddled with thick plates and spike, the pistons all cocked and ready to destroy her like it did Natala...

"That's enough, Tatsumi!" Esdeath roared as she activated her trump card, **MAHAPADMA! **In an instant the whole battlefield froze in place, she slumped against the palace wall, feeling the energy drained from her and the injuries she had sustained. She caught her breath before she walked over to Kurome, the look of utter terror on her at the sight of Incursio was justified, she swept her and Run out of the way before she looked at the monstrous thing that Tatsumi had become.

If the need to put down Tatsumi wasn't so great, she would have taken more appreciative moments looking over the Imperial Arms, she silently cursed herself, she looked at the man that had slowly but surely changed her, _this is all your fault Tatsumi..._

She made an ice sword and drove it into Incursio, right into his heart, she tighten her grip on the ice before letting go and cupping Incursio's helm, "Good bye, Tatsumi...things could have been different." She gasped as she cut power fueling Mahapadma and she stepped as Incursio's limp but heavy body crashed into the ground.

"The strong lives...and the weak perishes." she whispered before she knelt down, fatigue and her injuries catching up.

Kurome rushed over to her commander once she had reacquainted herself to the present, "Commander, are you alright? Run help please."

Esdeath shook her head and she stand up on her own strength albeit placing her hand on Kurome, "I knew Tatsumi would be a General-Level warrior if I had trained him, but I never thought I would..." the rest was lost in a huff, Esdeath motion Kurome, "Are you alright?"

A dark look passed over her face, but she mutedly nodded her head, "Nothing too serious. I'll manage, but I'm more worried about Wave, the armor held up but Incursio nearly mauled him to death."

Esdeath glanced around the palace seeing its sorry and nearly destroyed state, "If the medical squad didn't flee, we'll get him to the hospital wing. They'll patch him up."

Izou, Suzuka and Dorothea had somewhat recovered from their bout and were leaning against something to get a good look at the fallen Night Raider, "I guess you need a General-Level warrior to take out another one." Dorothea muttered, Suzuka clutch her abdomen, for the first time pain was not pleasure. Izou spat his twig at the Night Raider's direction, "Bastard..."

Esdeath ignored them, seeing all the carnage, she was sure she would get an earful from a certain Prime Minister, "It's going to be a reckoning in the morning..." she sighed.

"But w_**ill you liv**_e to s_**ee the sunrise?"**_

Everyone froze at the words, Kurome and Izou drew their sword with a fearful expression, Dorothea and Suzuka stared horrified, Esdeath clench her jaw as Incursio rose up like a limp puppet, grasping the ice shard, _**"If this was Mura**_same I woul_**d have been co**_ncerned..." Blood dribbled down the ice shard before he yanked it out and tossed to the side, the Tyrant manifest before the armor fixed itself, good as new along with any prior damages.

Incursio began to walk towards them, Esdeath gritted her teeth and walked forward, "You just won't just stay dead, Tatsumi."

"Es_**death, you should know:**_ we _**are tenacious."**_

With a roar, Incursio surged forward so fast it nearly became to fast to keep up, Esdeath raised an ice wall, but to her surprise he stopped short of her, skidding and raising a plume of dust and debris, he darted to the side and rushed Kurome and the rest. Esdeath flung ice shards but they useless as the cape shrouded him, Run attempted to block Kurome but he shoulder bash him out of the way, Dorothea and Suzuka fearfully threw themselves out of harms way before he turned to Izou, he prepared his Imperial Arms but Tatsumi grabbed him and tossed to forcefully to Esdeath, she whacked him out of the way before she saw him charging at him.

"_**Your**_ t_**rump**_ card_ **is**_ ex**_hausted."_**

Esdeath snarled and raised a thicker than usual ice wall as he was at crash course for her, Kurome and the rest watched in horror as the Night Raider busted through the wall with ease before ramming Esdeath into the palace again with the path she took collapsing on itself. The Wild Hunt members fled the battlefield while they had a chance.

Kurome called out to the commander but there were no response. She looked around nervously, Run made his way back and watched her back, but that made her feel no where safer, _**"Look around K**_urome...you'r_**e alone with n**_aught but ca_**rnage and destruct**_ion."

"You're nothing but a monster Tatsumi!"

A cruel laugh rang through the ruptured battlefield, she looked around frantically, the dust had not yet settled but she felt eyes were all upon her, **_"Tatsumi? Tatsumi isn'_**t home...you're _**alone with me**_."

Her nerves were on ends, Run suddenly crumpled down, Kurome turned to see Incursio on top of him one hand on his wing and the other with a piston on his head.

"You should let _**you**_r dolls sleep, _**brat**_." The piston cocked back as Kurome screamed and slashed Incursio, but the blade bounced off, several dragon heads manifest and snarled at her, the helm was cracked and the face of the Tyrant glowered at her. She fell to her knees and began to beg and grovel, "Please! Stop! Run is my friend! Please don't take him away! Please..."

The dragon narrowed its eyes and spoke disgusted, "I lost _**many comrades in my long life. I** _grieved t_**hem. I ave**_nge them. I remembered th_**em. Bu**_t I would never_** seek to dish**_onor th_**em as you do."**_

Kurome sobbed, the dragon turned its attention on Run who tried to struggle to get free, "Sleep now." Kurome kicked off the ground drove the sword into Incursio, the Tyrant hissed but remained pinning Run and shocking Kurome, "_**Fear is not in**_ my nature,_** defiler!"**_ A fist raced to the Jaeger as she tried to pry herself free, ready to turn her into a mist of blood.

"NOOOOO!" Incursio and Kurome's eyes widen as the Grand Chariot came between them, his arm braced as pieces of armor formed a shield, "GRAND AEGIS!"

Incusio was not impressed as the so called shield was blasted apart the moment its fist and pistons collided along with most of Wave's armor as the two flew and smashed through the palace wall, it looked over the wound, miffed that the sword was not there to break and the puppet was no longer there.

Looking at the destruction, Incursio couldn't help but chuckle, "You're celebrating early..." Incursio waited for Esdeath as she walked out of the rubble it had made for her, blood drenched her clothes, her hat no longer gracing her head and her face smeared with blood, sweat and grime.

"You're not Tatsumi. Bring him out!" Incursio chuckled at the injured General, _**"I'll comply twisted mate of Ta**_tsumi, I'm sick_** of dealing with you all. He is softer tha**_n I, but he has unle_**ashed me and the reckoning has jus**_t begun." Incursio gave an ugly laugh at the look of Esdeath before something in Incursio changed, Tatsumi had come back.

Many eyes opened all over the armor taking into the situation before Tatsumi addressed Esdeath, _**"I'm leaving, don't try to follow or stop me."**_

"It's stupid mentioning that, Tatsumi, of course I will stop you." Incursio cape manifest before it roared, it vibrated into the palace before it calmed itself back, Esdeath glanced at its direction before stating, "You're looking for your friend."

Tatsumi shrugged, _**"You should worry about yourself, I'm sure you're not used to seeing so much of your own blood."**_ Esdeath kept her face impassive despite it being true. Groaning, filled the air and Esdeath glanced at the pile that was Wave and Kurome, Run was standing guard, Incursio folded his arms as if reading Esdeath, _**"If they had stayed put, they wouldn't have been so beaten up."**_

"You gave them no choice, you nearly killed them." Incursio shook his head, still waiting for Lubbock to get to top side of the palace, the roar told him no reinforcements were coming either, _**"I avoided them, they drew their weapons and gave me no choice."**_

Esdeath and Incursio faced each other, bidding their time for their respective chance, Incursio snapped open a pair of eyes seeing a shadow emerge, a lock of green hair and red goggles could be seen along with a familiar scent, Incursio cocked the pistons on its forearms and the cape began to take shroud him.

"Your friend is here." Esdeath said coldly before slamming her palm down and freezing Incursio legs, she dashed for Lubbock who turned to run, Tatsumi cursed before slamming its fists down sending a rippling shockwave, **TYRANT'S TREMOR!** Esdeath braced herself in horror as the shockwaves homed on her, shattering the ground beneath her and sending her sprawling on her back. Lubbock peaked out to see if there were anymore danger before sprinting to Incursio, "Oh, man, did you do all this?!" The Night Raider asked amazed, Tatsumi nervously chuckled, _**"I was just trying to find you and escape but they wouldn't let up."**_

Lubbock was in awe before Incursio's cape shrouded him from being skewered by Esdeath's ice shards, _**"Lubbock you're alright to travel?"** _Lubbock could hear ice smashing into Incursio, "I've been tortured but I'll manage. It's gonna be a sore trip home though." His hand traveled south and Tatsumi looked away, _**"I'm going to deal with Esdeath, then we'll head home."**_ Lubbock nodded, his Imperial Arms gleaming in his hands.

Incursio let the Tyrant roar shattering all the incoming projectiles before rushing the slumped Esdeath, she covered herself in ice as Incursio fell upon her, _**"I'll admit, Esdeath: we are both tenacious!"**_ He began to hammer away on the ice cocoon, chipping and cracking but Esdeath quickly layered it, Incursio was having none of that, **MAGATAMA MANIFESTATION!**

Esdeath felt her teeth jitter as each blow from the already super powered Incursio increased as each punch caused it to shatter from both the inside and the out, the shockwaves were like violent thrashings inside as she tried to brace herself from the onslaught. Lubbock felt the ground unsteady and fell on his ass, cursing he saw Incursio hammering away causing tremors all over the place, it was trying to walk during an earthquake as he ran to Tatsumi.

Each punch broke apart the cocoon Esdeath had desperately tried to hide behind, however using Susanoo's trump card's penalty had caught up with him, but he forced himself to continue despite the Tyrant's and Lubbock's protest.

_**Stop Tatsumi! You're going kill yourself! Esdeath can no longer harm your escape, leave now! Don't be consumed by your...**_ The words were drowned out by the sound of ice finally giving way.

Lubbock stared in horror as blood began to seep out of Incursio, he yelled Tatsumi to stop and leave but he was ignored as Tatsumi reached into the cocoon and dragged Esdeath out, blood dribbled out of her mouth, she had suffered several concussion from the beating.

"Tatsumi! Forget about her!" he tried to reason with him, going inside the crater and hammering into the helm, Esdeath coughed and looked at him with one good eye, the other mixed heavily with blood, "Go on...do it...Tatsumi."

_**TATSUMI!**_  
>"TATSUMI!" The Tyrant and Lubbock roared, Incursio staggered as if blown, dropping Esdeath.<p>

He coughed before undoing the trump card activation, slumping against Lubbock who protested on the weight, Esdeath tried to get up but the Tyrant manifest scaring Lubbock and glowering at the general.

_**Do you know this feeling, Esdeath? Powerlessness. Death looming overhead. Your last fleeting moments. You've done this to countless others. Now, you know what it means to be weak...and perish.**_

Esdeath stared at the dragon the words sinking deeper than any of its fangs could, it curled back as Tatsumi struggled to stand, Lubbock looked at her coldly.

"I could never make you feel what you've done to all those people Esdeath, but today you know...no, you understand entirely the feelings of the weak. Killing you now would be a mercy." Esdeath looked at him with apprehension.

Tatsumi turned away as Lubbock between him and the General, as if questioning, Tatsumi muttered, "I beat her once, I can do it again. Let's go home Lubbock, everyone is worried sick."

The two Night Raiders escaped the palace and into the night. The remaining Imperial Guards would not come back till morning, carrying away Kurome and Wave and carting off the dead. However, before all that and the sun rising from the horizon, Esdeath lied in that crater, her mind and body completely battered and the words of Tatsumi and the Tyrant echoing.

She cried. Huddled in that crater, feeling the entirety of the philosophy she lived by.

* * *

><p>Tatsumi released Incursio from Tyrant Mode before taking Incursio completely off, Lubbock was close behind him as the two tiredly walked their way back to the hideout after Tatsumi got them halfway there before gassing out.<p>

"I don't believe you beat everyone in the palace, Tatsumi. I could hear you from all the way underground."

He gave a grim smile, "I was more concern with getting you out and heading home, but something came over me. Good thing it did, we haven't seen anyone for miles."

The two exchanged stories, in awe they had survived not only being in the most dangerous place in the Empire but seriously doing damage to them, Budo and Esdeath were heavily injured, Kurome and Wave would be out for months, Imperial Guards dead along with those who fled and above all the damage was a heavy blow to morale.

And with Syura dead, the number of Imperial Arms users dwindled with the two's escapade.

Tatsumi and Lubbock grinned at the sight of the Hideout even more so as the members were all outside, dressed for war. They paused at the sight of them as they tried to keep a strong front only to drop it as Najenda, Leone, Akame and Mine came running and glomping them.

"Tatsumi! Lubbock! How did you-!"  
>"We were just about to tear the palace apart for you!"<br>"What happened?! Are you okay?"

Tatsumi and Lubbock grinned at each other as the girls fussed, Najenda placed a hand on the two of them, "I'm sorry we couldn't just mobilize to rescue, but we all agreed tha-!" Lubbock saw the Najenda trying to not tear up, so he bravely and boldly walked forward and kissed her amazing everyone even himself.

She froze as he drew back, his face completely serious, "I forgive you." Her face turned red and tears welled up before slapped him, mostly out of embarrassment, "Acting all cool and taking my first kiss!? Lubbock!" She mirrored Leone and shoved his head against her bosom while her metal hand noogie him.

Akame hugged him, whispering, "You're safe, Tatsumi." Leone joined in, forcing the two against her own bosom, "Aha! Tatsumi!" Mine blushed before yanking her boyfriend free, hugging and kissing him, Leone and Akame grinned, "Welcome home, Tatsumi."

He smiled feeling his pain melt away. His eyes began to close and his body heavy as Mine's shocked face was the last image before he fell into abyss of slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxXxX<strong>

Oh, man I just got hooked on watching and reading Akame ga Kill. Blame it on the hottie girls, violence, understandable protagonist and over the top plot setting. I've invest a whole lot of time on the anime/manga and I find myself here writing a fanfic to honor such a badass show. My opinion anyways.

Oh, yeah, uh spoilers this takes place around the lastest manga chapter, tried to be subtle with it but I'm sure you can sorta guess what happened with the MC and his plight. Now, this fanfic is most likely going to be short or just stop here all together, I have another project, my AT story to be written, but I just had to write this fanfic. I kept getting to many good ideas that I think would compliment the manga plot very well. Getting a lot of good ideas can be in fact very annoying and enlightening at the same time really.

My basis for Incursio's trump card being hella OP, and perfectly backed up, is the Tyrant's supposed adaptive and evolutionary abilities. The rest of the Imperial Arms don't have any growth other than hidden abilities and how it can be used, however Incursio is stated to change and grow to defeat its opponents so it makes sense that he changes accordingly to his foes. If his foe is stronger, he would become faster; if they are faster, he would have more endurance, etc. Wave's could have the same properties but it is never outright said/stated so I made some background story for it. The Tyrant in its lifetime would have come across other Danger Beast on its level and outright killed it after learning its strengths and incorporating it, sort of like lifestyle in Zerus in Starcraft 2.

Tell me what you think, if what is written does come to pass, consider my mind blown. And if not, then that's fine, this is purely fanfic and conjecture of my making.

Tyrant Mode:

Tyrannical Testament: Magatama Manifestation + Call of the Fierce God + Animal King: Lionelle + Roman Artillery: Pumpkin  
>Tyrant's Tenor: Scream + Heavy Pressure<br>Tyrant's Thorn: Murasame Amplified + Black Marlin - (As stated by reviewer traveller)  
>Tyrant's Tyrfing: Murasame + Ecstasy + Ame no Murakumo<br>Tyrant's Tremor: Belvaac Amplified

Ciao,  
>I am NRG<p>

**Slammin Jammin Power Dunkers**


	2. Chapter 2

.

**Chapter**

Just Rewards

**XxXxXxXxX**

Darkness.

Emptiness.

Blankness.

Tatsumi groaned, feeling the loneliness of the domain of sleep. He looked around tiredly, his eyes like lead, but something urged him to stay awake and not fall back into the abyss.

But he was so tired. So very tired.

He looked left and right, up and below, he felt like he was falling and ascending at the same time, each step was balance and jagged, he was drunkenly sober. He tilted to the side and found him fall back upright as if the world adjusted itself to make sure he would remain upright.

"This...is a strange place..." Tatsumi whispered, he began to walk in no particular direction, it felt like seconds, then minutes, next hours, days slugged by, weeks rolled on, months lingered finally what felt like years he smacked himself into what felt like a wall. He rubbed his bruised nose and forehead, unsure what he hit until he noticed it was staring at him, its four eyes on him.

**_Took you long enough, Tatsumi..._**

The Incursio successor stared before looking back seeing nothing but the abyss then back at the dragon, "I've been walking for years...Tyrant."

_**Really now? It took you only three measly steps.**_

Tatsumi blinked at the words, "No...that can't be...I definitely..." The dragon rolled its eyes at him, _**oh what a drama queen. Though, I suppose how long I lived you would think it was a short trip. A thousand years feel like but a year ago.**_

"Where am I?"

The dragon gave a rough chuckle, _**where else could you be? You're dreaming idiot. Wake up, you're mate has been watching over you.**_

Tatsumi had a look of panic and immediately pinched himself, but only made him gasp as the pain was not there, the dragon pressed its snout on him, _**I suppose you need something more...severe.**_

Tatsumi yelled as the Tyrant whipped around so fast he would have been impressed that it could do so being so large before its massive tail came crashing into him sending him flying, the dragon let out a laugh so loud the dead would call the police to shut it up.

.

Tatsumi sat up, sweat running down his face and his hands on his body making sure the tail had not killed him, he let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh, I thought I was dead..." he muttered, he looked to the side and saw Mine looking at him like she saw a ghost, he blinked before waving, "Hi, Mine."

"Hi? HI!?" she yelled before she grabbed him by the shirt and yanked him into a bone crushing hug, he yelped immediately tapping out, but the Pumpkin user did not relent.

"You up and go into coma for three days! Nothing woke you up! We thought we lost you! I thought..." Mine pushed herself from her boyfriend, her eyes streaming tears, "I thought you left me..." She wiped her tears, Tatsumi tried to smile but his body felt incredibly weak, however he was strong enough to tilt Mine to look at him and kissed her, "Don't worry, I'm never leaving you behind..."

He slumped on her arms causing her to yell in fright, the door was immediately kicked open with Akame with her sword, she scanned the room to see Mine fussing, "What's wrong Mine? Why are you...?"

"Tatsumi is awake! But then he-!"

Cue loud belly grumbling.

Mine and Akame blinked.

"So...hungry..." Tatsumi said weakly, Mine gave a sigh of relief while Akame smiled, "I'll cook some meat." Mine watched Akame leave before she turned her attention back to her boyfriend, she gently stroked his hair before glancing at the Imperial Arms leaning against the wall, try as they might no one was about to shift it from it position for three days, it was a eerie feeling that the Imperial Arms would not leave Tatsumi's side. The single red emblem gave her the shivers, it felt like it was watching her in calculating manner.

"I don't know what's going on, Tatsumi, but hopefully your report will tell us what the heck is going on..." she sighed, not noticing the red emblem intensify its focus on her. The Tyrant had closely observed each of the members, they were strong, but against Esdeath and Budo, they would be hard pressed to survive let alone be victorious.

_**Hmph, no doubt Tatsumi would...**_

The dragon muttered to itself darkly before falling into a forced slumber, it would gain what it wanted in the end, there was no sense rushing the inevitable.

* * *

><p>Budo rested in the hospital wing of the palace, the occasional sound of hard working laborers was a nuisance but he mostly tuned it out as healers, doctors and nurses worked around him like clockwork. He glanced at his heavily bandaged arm, his permanent frown deepen remembering the Night Raider, a sudden tremor ran through it as if the memory caused it to throb. He relaxed, breathing the best he could as his torso was bandaged too.<p>

A nursed asked him if he wanted water and he nodded, she poured him a glass before she sipped it and waited. The Grand General found the act unnecessary, but with the heighten security, they took no chances, she took prick her finger before dampening it on a paper and lit it, he watched quietly as the smoke remained a soft gray before she nodded and handed it to him.

"You could have simply dampen the paper then burned it, no need to risk yourself."

"What's one nurse to a Grand General's life?" she replied smiling before she walked away leaving the General, he sighed before gulping everything before lying down again.

"I see you're recovering nicely."

Budo turned his head and saw Esdeath smirking at him, he grunted.

"I see your boy toy did not harming you half as much." Budo replied only to see a shadow cross her face, he tried to sit up but Esdeath stopped him, "I only came here to see the extent of your condition."

"No need to sugar coat it, tell that damn Prime Minister that I'm bed ridden." He spat, he didn't really care what Esdeath did but she was a General and he expected her to act like it at the very least.

Esdeath was deathly silent while Budo looked ready to kill, even lying down he should not be underestimated.

"The Prime Minister...hasn't been seen for days..."

"Good, the Emperor doesn't need a leech on his neck."

Esdeath shook her head, "The fact he is not around is even worse. His son is dead, but no funeral services has been performed." Budo was not interested, "I don't give a damn about that man and his ilk. If you want to let him drag you down with him, be my guest."

The Generals looked at each other for a moment before Esdeath turned, "Rest up Grand General, this is the only time you can escape your towering paperwork."

Budo listened to her footsteps fade before he muttered to himself, "Fuck paperwork."

.

Esdeath visited her remaining subordinates, Wave and Kurome, the former doing alright despite the damage Tatsumi had inflicted on him while the latter was...oddly reflecting.

Esdeath was nearly beside herself in anger when she found out Kurome was hiding the fact she was stabbed in the neck with a needle by now deceased Night Raider Chelsea and had in fact performing below her adequate norm. Wave tried to defend her but one look from her shut his trap, Kurome begged not to be removed from the Jaeger roster but she merely slapped the silly girl stating that Wild Hunt had been disbanded and the Jaegers were clearly unable to operate with its remaining members so hurt.

They were suspended on her discretion.

Esdeath sighed seeing Kurome staring out the window, Run stood behind her and tapped her shoulder, "Commander..." Esdeath ignored her seeing her bandaged body, "You better go back in bed, Kurome."

"I...can't..."

Esdeath sighed angrily, "You out of bed is not helping either."

"Natala is gone...Akame-Oneesan is a traitor..." she whispered, Esdeath walked over and raised her hand, Run immediately was between them, she glared at the puppet, it visibly shuddered.

"You better get your head out of the clouds, Kurome. Get back in bed. Rest and then we can talk over your punishment for lying to me."

"Are you going to kill me?"

Esdeath looked at her coldly despite seeing tears running down her face, "No, Kurome, you won't be dying. Once you're dead, you only suffer at the hands of the afterlife and that is uncertain."

Slowly did Kurome returned to bed, tucking her sword away and her sweets she nibbled on, Esdeath frowned seeing her doping herself again, "Is eating those allowing you to continue fighting, Kurome?"

"...yes, it is."

Esdeath sat there while Kurome silently munched on her sweets. She watched the girl for a good minute, analyzing her for any more lies she would try to hide from her, but her sadden state hid anything else she was lying about, for now she was safe from additional punishments.

"Kurome, set those sweets aside, eat your meals and medicines and rest. The Empire's enemies wont sit idly by any longer, you see what they are capable of especially if they put Tatsumi as the spearhead."

She sat up, ran her hands down the hem of her dress to flatten the wrinkles, Kurome did not meet her eyes as Esdeath looked at her again, the bandage neck, how could she overlook such a flaunting sign of her impaired health? The General sighed before turning away and leaving the room. Kurome waited for a good long minute before she sobbed and began to eat handfuls of cookies.

Each one bitter to the last.

.

Wave tried to reach for his sword, he immediately stopped the moment Esdeath walked in, he pretended to reach for a glass of water, "You're a terrible lair, Wave."

He slumped his head before gasping in pain, Esdeath shook her head in irritation before she sat with him, "I know what you're thinking, you're wondering if you could make Grand Chariot evolve as well like Tatsumi."

The navy man huffed, seeing his motives so easily found out, he looked at the General with eyes ablaze, it met cold eyes, "You should be resting, I can handle anyone stirring trouble in the Empire."

"But Commander-!"

"What. Is. The. Problem. Wave."

Wave let his retort out despite Esdeath not looking up to his protest, "If riots broke out all over you can't quell them all down! If the Night Raid decided to attack you're gonna be outnumbered! If that traitor Tatsumi-!" he was introduced to Esdeath's hand, he saw the look of utter anger,

"Your concern is noted. But you don't have to worry about that Wave, just rest and get better. While its an opportune time to attack, its a surprise to them, too. None of them we're prepared to find us to be so defenseless. They need to muster their forces and coordinate orders. We simply need to build up our defenses and forces until we are ready to counter them."

Wave could see Esdeath restraining herself from outright berating him and he clamp down on his protest, they sat there waiting for their anger and frustration to abate.

"Wave just rest, you can test whether or not you can do what Tatsumi is capable of." "...yes, Commander."

She was utter calm in the surface, however she was racked with pain as well, Tatsumi had inflicted enough injuries on her to stop her trump card from activating.

"With that said, Wave...has your Imperial Arms ever talked to you? Whisper or mutter you do its will?"

The navy man blinked at the question before shaking his head, she remembered the time she drank the Demon Extract, the mindless talks and whispered could have been its attempt to communications but she had beaten the words so thoroughly she heard not a peep, she had truly tamed her own Danger Beast.

She had read on Wave's Imperial Arms, it was made from Incursio's materials and plans but only better, however better meant some aspects had to be changed. Or removed.

Strength, Speed, Endurance and Defense Augmentation. Flight Capabilities. Defense Mechanisms. And unknown abilities. These were all fine but compared to what Incursio had become, it was clear Grand Chariot was a mistake to be even conceived. The Danger Beast said it was unleashed, that meant Incursio was completely mastered and used to the fullest aspects. She mastered her Imperial Arms, but it was completely one-sided, Wave could use his to the fullest of his abilities, but lacked something crucial.

She tried to speak to her Danger Beast, but all she heard was blissful silence, exactly what she had wanted when she cooled the murderous insane thoughts. Now she wondered if what she did was for the best.

The two sat in silence, before nurses and doctors came in and checked up on the navy man, Esdeath excused herself and quietly left.

_._

The palace hallways bustle with activity, even though the damage was done days ago, the palace traffic remained just as bad. However, the Ice General neither notice the staff nor cared as her thoughts came back to a certain Night Raider.

_Tatsumi..._

She thought tepidly of the Incursio wielder, so close was he to killing her, the taste of defeat was acrid. She glance to her now numerous thin scars criss crossing on her exposed and clothed flesh, needlessly the nurses, doctors and healers worked tirelessly to minimize the appearance but she said leave it be. Her once flawless skin was a faded memory, she ran a finger down her left hand, a rather thick scar on her ring finger. It was nearly severed off by the time the medic squad had come to patch them up, Esdeath was catatonic for the most part.

_Tatsumi...I don't know what our next meeting will bring..._

She sighed before walking out of the palace wing and into the gardens, it was the few places that had little damage and she was not surprised the Night Raider left it be. She knelt close to the flowers, noticing a crystal green one with the slight droop of its stem, it was dying, instinctually Esdeath held it between her fingers ready to snap it in half.

_The weak..._

She stared at it, despite the droop and the slowly browning of the edges of the petals, she cradled it with her fingers, _would it be so easy for Tatsumi to snuff me out as I would to this flower? Your claws rending me apart, your fangs crushing my bones and flesh? _

She sighed and let it be, she stared at it then to her hands, _you really did change me, Tatsumi..._

Esdeath brushed her knees before calmly walking back to her quarters. Back to the palace. Back to the Empire.

* * *

><p>Tatsumi groaned feeling his body moving after being immobile for so long, Mine held back her giggles as she help lead the wobbly Night Raider to the meeting room, their Boss sat in her simple throne, she looked haggard but she smiled seeing the Incursio successor walk in supported by his girlfriend,<p>

"You're looking well, Tatsumi." she grinned, Tatsumi shrugged, "I've been better."

"Well, then I hope you're up for a full report?"

Tatsumi blinked, "S-sure. Can I get a chair?" Everyone laughed as Mine huffed as Tatsumi leaned on her more.

With him seated and Mine happily without an extra body to carry, Tatsumi delved into his report starting with Lubbock and his abduction to the palace, his fight with Syura, Dorothea and Suzuka before Budo, his imprisonment and near rape incident, Esdeath visits, obtaining Incursio and his battles with the palace guard body.

Leone whistled and gasp a fair amount, Akame was particularly silent when Kurome was mentioned, Najenda was surprised at his battle with Budo and Esdeath before giving a nod of approval, Mine was peeved at Esdeath attempts on her boyfriend and was relieved to hear that he gave her a severe thrashing, Lubbock was greatly concerned with all the parts, particular about being nearly raped by three enemy females.

"And that's about it, I guess I passed out because of the multiple use of Magatama Manifestations and all I did." Najenda nodded at his words, although things weren't adding up.

"When you said that Incursio visit your cell, it spoke to you?" Tatsumi blushed at the words, "I know it sounds outrageous and almost delusional, but that's what happened, it was in its dragon form and angry with me. But it agreed to help me as long as I mastered it and that's when I broke out and looked for Lubbock."

Najenda never heard an Imperial Arms becoming sentient before other than an organic Imperial Arms, this was something else entirely, "Tatsumi, when you go into this Tyrant Mode, was it speaking to you again?"

"It did, the Tyrant asked me if I was going to let the Empire do as it pleased, I refused and called upon it power to fight."

Najenda exhaled, smoke leaving her lips, "In any other circumstances I would have Incursio taken away from you, but seeing it can turn into a dragon the size of the palace, I would rather not invoke its wrath." said Najenda however she thought immediately, _especially its smart enough to feign being an inanimate object and eavesdrop on the entire conversation._

"I would very much like to see this form Tatsumi, if you're well enough to. Lubbock detail everything you see and what Tatsumi says, this could very well make your Imperial Arms much stronger and unlock secret abilities."

Tatsumi grabbed hold of his sword but without unsheathing it, he whispered the name of his inheritance from Bulat and what the Tyrant had become,

**INCURSIO**

An image of the suit appeared, chains and plates of armor circled around Tatsumi before fully incasing him in armor, he gasped feeling the initial strain on his body before it slowly faded.

"It looks different than before."

"Yeah, that part and design there wasn't there before."

Lubbock did a quick sketch of the new armor before nodding to Najenda, "Alright Tatsumi if you could go into your Tyrant Form, do so if not that's fine, you just got out of your three day coma."

Incursio nodded before Tatsumi heard the Tyrant, I'll make sure its not overly exhausting for you this time, I want this little examination to be over. Go on, show your leader our strength.

Feeling a savage grin, Tatsumi readied himself as the dragon began to manifest, the Night Raid members took a step back, he roared enough to shake the walls,

**INCURSIO: TYRANT MODE!**

The terrifying image of the Tyrant manifested, its hulking body seemed to encompass all the available space before it opened its massive maw, rows of razor sharp serrated teeth glisten and its convulsing abyss that led to its belly made everyone cringe. Its massive eyes locked on Najenda then to each of the Night Raiders before it fell upon Incursio, Tatsumi hunched over before more criss crossing chains burst forth, the dragon clutch Incursio before a brilliant flash of light blinded them.

Najenda, Leone, Mine, Akame and Lubbock blinked away the flash and gawked at the sight of Tatsumi, he looked like a cross between Incursio and Grand Chariot, mixing silver and black, his cape was cosmetically tattered.

"Oh, boy that is something."

"That's cool, I guess." Lubbock trying to look not impressed.

Akame and Mine stared dumbfounded, Najenda gave an approving nod before standing and walking about him, soon the rest joined in asking him to raise his arm and such. Tatsumi blushed as Mine drew close and threw the cape about her, she grinned at him as the two locked hands.

"Impressive, Tatsumi, but looking strong and being strong are separate matters. Why don't we go to the training grounds, I'm sure you can do more than in here."

Tatsumi nodded as did the rest in agreement and trooped out.

Najenda, Leone, Akame and Mine lined various things for him to break from boulders to vertical steel plates, Mine drew up 100 ceramic plates to see how fast he could break them then to an arena lined with wire for his prowess.

"Whenever you're ready, try using your base strength before you use any abilities."

Incursio nodded while Leone, Akame and Mine sat ready for the display, Najenda and Lubbock remained standing to record and supervise. Tatsumi took a deep breath and stared at the target, a boulder about 13 feet across, tightening his fist he cocked his arm and gave a haymaker blow, shattering the boulder before it rocket away in pieces. Next was a barrel filled with sand, a barrel filled with rocks, one with cement and another with gelatin, each exploded away except the gelatin which splatter on him and the Night Raiders.

The steel plates be it one layered to five layered each 3 inches thick resulted with Tatsumi pulling his arm free before he gave up and tore it apart with his hands. The ferocious display of strength made the Night Raiders wonder how demolished was the palace and its defenses not included the guards.

The plates were lined up and staggered, Tatsumi summoned Neuntote and waited for Lubbock to set up the timer, Mine and Leone cheered Tatsumi while Akame watched silently, very interested on how far Tatsumi had come.

Najenda glance between Lubbock and Tatsumi before calling out, "Hajime!"

Faster than most could follow aside of Akame and Leone, Tatsumi sent Neuntote snaking out destroying each plate individually before stopping Lubbock instantly checked the timer and swore, "Well...that was a 100 plates...9 seconds, give or take." Leone and Mine cheered heartily while Akame clapped, Najenda and Lubbock jot down what they witness before Tatsumi looked at the wire arena, he tapped a wire and saw it was plenty taunt, it would bite into the armor without a doubt.

"Becareful Tatsumi, I'm using my best thread." Lubbock warned.

Incursio got into a stance, the arena was at least 75 feet long and 9 feet wide, lining the borders were several wooden posts to hold the wire and bells to signal any disturbances. Tatsumi felt his lips dry a bit seeing the course, the Tyrant grunted,**_ those flimsy wires wont completely bite through, just get on with this test and rest._**

Tatsumi inhaled deeply before he rushed through, the wires were uniform and random, Tatsumi had to angle himself correctly in cartwheels, twists and vaults, his cape was being shredded off bit by bit, Lubbock glanced at his wires seeing not much movement. Tatsumi exhaled loudly as he twist himself almost parallel to the ground before leaning and swinging himself to safety at the end of the arena.

"Oh...let's...not do this again..." Incursio panted before taking a knee, Mine and Akame rushed over immediately as he took the armor off. Najenda walked over to him while Lubbock wind his threads back and checked on Tatsumi, Leone offered to carry him back to bed but he waved them off.

"I'm fine...just really tired." he panted, Mine gave Najenda a concern look and she gave an understanding nod, "That's enough Tatsumi, you've shown you're plenty strong. Bulat would be proud."

Tatsumi grinned at the praise as Leone supported him up, "The Tyrant said only Bulat and I shown any real promise in mastering it." The Night Raid boss smiled and ruffled his hair, "Get some rest, Tatsumi."

"Wait, before that let me do one more..." "No, Tatsumi that's fine."

But he ignored her with a smile before Incursio fell on him again then going into Tyrant Mode, the said dragon glared at the Incursio wielder,**_ I don't believe you're risking your health for a little show._**

"This is important to her, just give me more time."

The dragon was silent for a moment before grunting, **_I have no choice if my wielder is a complete bone head. Go on, show your little tricks. That better be all._**

Incursio held out his hand and intoned, **Tyrant's Tyrfing!**

The Night Raiders yelled as Susanoo's replica sword came forth, although it was much shorter and glimmered, Najenda stared at it in disbelief, "First thing that came to mind was Susanoo...I thought it would be fitting." Najenda looked away, Tatsumi smiled before planted it down, it slid down to the guard.

He wobbled before he fell to the side, he could hear everyone yelling in fright and before the darkness consumed him entirely he saw the Tyrant glaring angrily at him...

.

Darkness.

Emptiness.

Blankness.

"Ah. This again."

He groaned sitting up, he glanced around before he uneasily got to his feet and started walking, the trip to the Tyrant was much more shorter, just a year of walking. The dragon roared at the Incursio wielder after finally stumbling upon it,**_ I don't know if I should squash you or chew you between my jaws, Tatsumi! Maybe that will knock some sense into you!_**

"I guess I over did it."

The Tyrant glared, disgusted at the attitude.

**_If I was a different Danger Beast, I would have devoured you without a second thought! All those little test already worn you down and still you insisted on using the Alpha Abilities._**

"Is that what you're calling it? When you combine or amplify the Imperial Arms I've seen or you have?"

**_Yes, seeing as I am the last Alpha Danger Beast, the name is proper. However, the grounds of using it is not! You're lucky it was just fainting for a few hours not another coma spell. Honestly, I've had foolhardy users before, but you're on a whole new category._**

"Is it because of the Tyrant Mode?"

**_Yes, for now using it would be reserved solely for fighting Esdeath or Budo, you don't need it to take care of someone minor say Wave or Kurome. Until you're completely rested you can't go Tyrant Mode, I will simply deny the activation._**

Tatsumi gave a nod, he had pushed himself too much, this was a warning. "I'll keep that in mind. Do you mind waking me up?"

This time the Tyrant didn't bother tail whipping him, it simply nudge him with its snout, the scales were plenty hard but what surprised him was the texture of sandpaper and barbs on the scales as it grate his skin, he gasped from the sudden pain and he sat up, cold sweat on his brow.

Mine looked at him alarmed, then she looked angry, "What the hell, Tatsumi!? Wasn't being in coma enough?" she berated him, he nervously laugh, his throat suddenly very dry,

"I just-"

"Don't you dare give me that!" she seethed.

Tatsumi hung his head in defeat seeing Mine glare daggers at him, she stood up and took a glass and pitcher and poured some water for him, "Don't act all cool like that then faint, you make yourself look like an idiot."

He smiled as he sipped the water before putting it down, he glanced out the window and saw the sun shedding the last of its golden rays, "We won't mobilize any time soon, some hiccups came up in the Revolution Army, but its nothing major. We can't use the window you made for us, Tatsumi."

"That's fine, I wasn't planning on making one, it sorta happened." Tatsumi took better stock of his girlfriend realizing she was in her night gown, he could see she was just wearing that. The faint outlines made his cheeks red and he took another gulp of water, hoping to calm himself but the dragon took notice and watched the situation, **_let's see how much of my essence has rubbed off on you, Tyrant Mode does have its drawbacks but will the coma be the only one?_**

Tatsumi drained his glass and put back on the nightstand, Mine looked at him for a moment before glancing out the window, night was creeping in. She tugged the hem of her nighty, feeling suddenly self conscious as Tatsumi turned red, his side glance made her feel both assured and embarrass,

"W-what are you blushing for?"

Tatsumi glanced down, "D-did you change me out of my clothes?"

Mine paused before she turned red, "W-well, you were drenched in sweat! Leone got you back into the room and I...I changed you." Tatsumi let the words sink in, he looked at Mine but she avoided eye contact, something in him made him grin cockily, "Well, what did you think?"

Mine gasped at the words, pressing her hands on her cheeks, hoping to hide how red she was, "I-idiot, what are you saying!" He smirked before he leaned closer to her, "You saw mine, may I see yours?" His finger tips gently glided up her hand to her arm then to her shoulder, he pushed the gown to the side revealing her creamy shoulder, Mine's hand found his face.

"What do you think you're doing, Tatsumi!?"

Mine fumed, but she left her exposed shoulder, Tatsumi rubbed his sore cheek before stating feeling very out of place, "Sorry, I don't know what came over me, Mine." He reached over to fix the strap, he felt suddenly disoriented before his hand came to cupping Mine's breast, she stared wide eye as he fumbled back not sure what was coming over him.

Without warning, his eyes locked on the sword leaning against the wall, for a moment he thought it winked at him, _Tyrant...what the heck did you do to me?!_

Tatsumi looked back to Mine and saw her beet red, she sat on his bed, looking torn about something, "When you were abducted by the Empire Tatsumi...I thought I would never see you again, all the time we spent together would be just a faded memory..." "...Mine, I-" She stopped him by leaning and kissing him, surprising him but quickly return it.

She blushed feeling the chill of the night kiss her expose skin, she drew away seeing Tatsumi matching her shade of red, she couldn't help but giggle before wrapped her arms around him again and kissed him much more deeply. The Incursio wielder's hands trailed down her shoulders to her waist where it rest as the lovers kiss turned to a little tongue war, Mine moan feeling Tatsumi kissed her much deeply, she broke the kiss gasping for air.

"Tatsumi...I don't want our relationship to be short, there are so much moments I want to spend with you. Our mission will always put our life in jeopardy."

"Mine..."

Tatsumi stared at his girlfriend, tears in her eyes as she kissed him on the lips, the moonlight flowed into the room as she came to a decision, she slowly withdrew her night gown before setting it aside, she shivered feeling the chill before covering herself, she blushed as did Tatsumi, "When you came back I wanted to do so much together."

Tatsumi came closer and wrapped his arms around her, she blushed and nuzzle closer feeling his warmth, "I won't be going anywhere soon, Mine." She giggled before she tugged his nightshirt off, she blushed remember putting them on and Leone's teasing and offer to undress and dress him.

She ran her finger down his chiseled bod, all that training had begun to pay off immensely, while he was not as rip as Bulat had been, he did up the muscle mass, even now his clothes were beginning to be too small or short. Tatsumi twitch feeling the finger glide, he gently poked her and she twitched, "Oooh, someone is ticklish." "Grrrr, same as you!"

The two fell into the bed, their giggles and gasps danced on the evening breeze, Tatsumi held Mine as the two stifled their little tickle war, Mine snuggled deeper noticing she had inadvertedly removed her boyfriend's pants in their little session. She curiously ran her delicate fingertip down the member, causing the Incursio wielder to jerk from the sudden touch, she gasped as the member rose from her touch, "Mine?!"

She ignored her boyfriend as she slid her fingertips across the length, feeling the contour and heat, Tatsumi tried to endure the curious torture, Esdeath would have been furious if she knew this was all it took to get him lose his cool. Mine, so entranced in her ministrations, even begun to loosely tug the harden member snapped out of it when Tatsumi gave a shaky and audible groan of affirmation to her actions.

Turning redder than humanly possible, Mine stole a glance at her boyfriend and felt her heart flutter as Tatsumi's mature and sometimes stern and oblivious face was redden and slightly panting, the glaze in his eyes made her smirk victoriously. She watched him as she gently started again, feeling the stiffness of the member as Tatsumi fought back a groan, Mine feeling devious began to speed up causing him to groan audibly.

She instinctually licked her lips, the sight of Tatsumi brought to euphoria was hers to enjoy as well, she soon lost herself to the hazy that befell her and her beloved, she kissed him and he did too. His hands slowly trailing across her petite body, she moaned as his hands gently knead her soft breasts. When his fingertips brushed her erect nipples, she gelt her back arc a stroke of pleasure surging through her, she moaned out her lover's name, he blushed seeing such a face and sought to see it again, Mine happily comply scooting closer.

The two again found themselves lost in the hazy of pleasure, Mine was dimly aware her ministration seemed to glide, she was pleasantly surprised to see precum coat the length of the member and the bulbous tip. Something urged her to lap the bead that rested on the head and she found herself guiding the stiff member to her eager mouth. Tatsumi gasp feeling the velvety warmth, Mine took it well and enthusiastically bob her head, although not quite sure what she should do she began to experiment what would bring about the most reaction out of her boyfriend. She tried a painfully slow pace that caused him to grit his teeth something first to bobbing her head causing a rather lewd slurping noise to linger in the air, she winked as she pressed the throbbing head against her cheek and tried to cram the length down her gullet.

She was happy to note each caused Tatsumi to pant heavily and his face scrunched as he held back his release, his fingers weaving into her hair resisting the temptation to go into a furious pace. She released the meaty cock with a satisfyingly loud pop and began to pump it, a smirk playing on her pouty sweet lips, "I love the face you're making Tatsumi."

He merely grunted, more precum dribbling down his cockhead, Mine gleefully lapped it before taking only the head in her mouth and proceeded to swirl her tongue and lather it, Tatsumi nearly lost it then and there, to throw away his restraint and take his girlfriend hard and raw, but he barely kept in check, his fist tightening on the bedsheets.

Mine felt that her boyfriend had enough of the sweet torture and she began to stroke the member, meaningfully from tip to base, something told her if she kept teasing her boyfriend too long, his primal side might just win out. She whispered his name, love in each letter and affection shown in her eyes, Tatsumi's own met hers as she stroke him, she was beautiful, confident and genius in her own right, but she much more than that, words unable to describe only to be felt.

Love.

Tatsumi grunted finally losing himself as rope after rope of his essence spurt and sailed across the air and warmly coated Mine's face, she snapped from the moment and instinctively latch her mouth on the spurting head feeling the indescribably warm baby batter pool in her mouth, she heard from many women that it was rancid and should be spat out, but her mouth watered tasting her beloved's own. She moaned as it sloshed across her tongue before she realized her mouth was soon filled, she reluctantly swallowed the mouthful, savoring what was left. She gently stroke the member realizing Tatsumi had fell back, she blushed and merely continued, happy another rope painted across her tongue.

How long she was there she did not know, when she was mildly satisfied with her handiwork and scooping the goo on her face and licking her fingertips, she crawled up her boyfriend who was replaying the release he had, Mine smiled, "Ready for the main course?" His eyes focused on her and he sat up, she sat on his lap, her hair disheveled and a light coat of sweat clung to her skin, but it made her all the more alluring.

He merely smiled as Mine blushed feeling something perk up against her hot sex.

"Does that answer you question?"

"I-I'll take that as a yes."

Tatsumi pole stood up stiffly, Mine blushed seeing him more than ready, she guided the head to the folds, but it proved to be trickier. Mine fidget in frustration, but Tatsumi merely shifted and got her lying back, she blushed as Tatsumi ran his hands from her ankles to her knees, she shivered as he gently part them. Modesty kicking in, her hands darted to her sex, hiding it. Tatsumi blinked before he smiled and gently peeled one fingertip away, she blushed and hid her face in her hands.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of Mine, you're beautiful." She peek through her fingers and mutter a word, "Idiot."

He smiled and gently kissed her on her lips, the tip brushing against her folds and then her clit, she gasped as the head felt for the entrance and slipped in, stretching her, she bit her lip. Mine looked Tatsumi in the eye, despite the tears and the aching pain, she didn't want him to stop, this was moment she would cherish, "G-go on, Tatsumi, it'll hurt...for a moment. You'll make it better, wont you?"

He gulped, Mine's eyes delve deep into his, love and trust in him was so evident. He silently nodded and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around him, kissing him deeper as he pushed then completely buried himself down to the hilt, she jerked and spasm, her scream into his mouth muffled.

She cried.

But it was different when she was a child. It wasn't pain, but joy. Tatsumi continued to kiss her until her scream turned into a moan, surprising him. Her legs wrapped firmly around his waist, her pink eyes held tears, but beckon him to continue. Tatsumi felt a primal side of him take over and he began piston away, Mine's nails rode on his back as she tried to stifle her moans, the bed began to creak and with the stillness of the night it was unnaturally loud, but the two repeated it anyways.

Mine grabbed the sheets with her fists as Tatsumi got into a better angle and rubbed a particularly sensitive part of her love canal, she whimpered and squirmed as the knot in her belly refused to be released. Tatsumi could see the heave of her chest, the sweat rolling down her bangs and the shudder as he drew in and out, his mind fogged up more so and he bottom her out with each thrust, Mine covered her mouth in an attempt to stop moaning out loud.

Mine's mind drifted between consciousness and bliss, she moaned her boyfriends name other times she hissed and raked her hand down Tatsumi's back as he would make a rough thrust into her honeypot. How long they traded pleasures with each other was lost to her as she was abruptly brought back as Tatsumi kissed her and huskily whispered,

"I'm close, Mine!"

A look of alarm crossed her face before she could pry Tatsumi off, he went off like a hose, she arc her back from her own orgasm before tucking her legs and pushing Tatsumi enough to get his member free. Thick ropes of cream decorated her belly, breasts and her open lips and onto her tongue. Finally spent, Tatsumi fell sideways, panting but not quite tired, Mine swipe her finger across her lips and saw the seed cling, she lapped it without much thought and did so again when on her breasts and belly, her boyfriend watched with interest.

"It's tasty." she smiled, Tatsumi blushed,

"I can tell."

She giggled before she smiled mischievously, "The night is young, Tatsumi~"

With that the two consummated their loving union again.

.

Sunlight beamed through the window, across both Mine and Tatsumi's face. The former refused to open her eyes, but the throb between her legs forced her eyes open, she sat up and looked about the room, noticing nothing out of the ordinary, to her side was her still sleeping boyfriend, she blushed as the memories flooded back and she rubbed her legs together.

Gods, she was already feeling needy.

She brushed her bangs to the side before she carefully got out of bed, wincing as her sex ached something fierce, she ran her finger and felt the thick baby batter Tatsumi deposited cling to her fingertip. The same urge ran through her again and she shakily raised it to her lips and lapped it.

She shuddered before taking stock of herself in the nude, she quickly picked up her garments and dressed herself before sticking her head out the door, hoping to get back to her room without raising suspicion.

"Hm, I see someone had fun last night."

Mine froze.

Najenda grinned as Mine mechanically turn her head to see her boss, she smirked and gave a careless wave, "Well, its not really my business, but you might want to keep it down some, Leone and Akame do live here you know."

Mine felt her jaw unhinge as Najenda chuckled and went to the kitchen, she was wearing a thin nightgown, a trickle of white ran down the side of her leg.

Mine shook her disbelief and looked back to Tatsumi, he was getting out of his sleep as he rolled over and attempted to hug the space she should have occupied. Blinking, he sat up and saw her at the door,

"M-morning Mine." He yawned and swung his legs to the side and attempted to stand, wobbling as he did so.

Mine smiled and walked over to the Night Raider, "Good morning to you too, Tatsumi." She kissed his cheek, her hands on his shoulders, he blushed and his hands going to her waist. "W-we should get some breakfast."

Mine gave a mock nod of agreement, "Or we could another go?" She smiled as she lifted her nighty up the side, her creamy thigh and hip showing along with the barely visible honeypot, Tatsumi gulped his eyes darted to the door.

"Let's lock the door first."

Mine blushed and walked over and closed it, "I don't fancy having an audience." Tatsumi grinned before he kissed her neck before he lifted her as she wrapped her legs on his waist, she moaned as Tatsumi licked and sucked on her breasts, she reached down and felt for his already stiff member, "You should be thankfully Tatsumi." She whispered huskily as she began to give a furious hand job, feeling the familiar pre cum coating her hands, Tatsumi answer her with him releasing her breasts and at the same time let her go as his cock and her sex lined up and she was up to the hilt.

Mine gave a startled moan and Tatsumi hissed as her finger nails dug into his shoulders, she glared bloody daggers through her tears, "TasTsUmi."

He gave a pained grin and she took in shaky breaths, feeling herself adjust to the girth and length again, she tucked her head close, Tatsumi smiled as the vice like pressure on his member slowly relaxed, while he did not say it out loud, he was close to the threshold.

It would be another minute before Mine blushingly admit she was fine with him continuing and he slowly began to pump into her, she closed her eyes and just focused on the wonderful sensation…

"BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Mine immediate gave Tatsumi a vice grip as she shot up in surprise, her boyfriend groaned hugging her unable to bear the tightening pressure and shot out like fountain, coating her oven with more baby batter.

Najenda grinned from the door as she devastatingly punched it open and her brows danced at the sight, Mine had reached a shade of red that frankly needed a name. Tatsumi wobbled and collapsed, the Night Raid leader smirked as Mine collected her wits, however Najenda quickly retreated, "I'll save you a plate!" she could hear her cackling as she went.

Mine let the tension and embarrassment go before noticing Tatsumi heavily panting, "Mine…" she blushed before she slid off the member before covering her sex, the flaccid cock was coated with her love juice and his own.

She plotted revenge on her leader but she pushed it aside as she shoved the door back into place and kissed the flaccid cock before giving it a thorough cleaning, Tatsumi gave an appreciative groan. Happy with her handiwork she helped Tatsumi up, "We're gonna get even with Najenda."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Tatsumi finally recovering, Mine frowned, "Punching our door down just to tease us is bad but to do it just cause we were in the middle of it is even worse. I wanted to enjoy myself." She mumbled the last bit.

Tatsumi smiled and hugged her, she cuddle closer, "So, what do you have in mind?" The pink girl grinned, "Oh, I'll ruin her lovey dovey time."

* * *

><p>The Prime Minister looked at the corpse that was his son, Dorothea was busy running about the lab gathering things and setting up another tank.<p>

"I went to painful lengths to find an ideal vessel for my heir. " He muttered, he looked at the wound on the Syura's throat but felt little anger just disappointment, "Why do you insist that making another from scratch would be wasteful?"

"Because, I found some interesting notes from Dr. Stylish, apparently he wasn't too fond of Esdeath so he had something planned for her if things went sideways, like her siding with the Night Raid. He did find out Tatsumi was not entirely trustworthy before anyone did, but he kept that knowledge to himself that was his downfall."

"Pity that," the Prime Minister didn't fucking care though, "Although, he was planning that far ahead?"

Dorothea shrugged, "His notes are sketchy but I get the general idea, Syura's body would do just nicely seeing its in good physical shape."

The Prime Minister raised an eye brow, "What do you intend to do? What was Dr. Stylish's plan?"

Dorothea smirked, "No Imperial Arms can bring back the dead, but what happens if we mix the equation up? His discoveries from the past few years have been…interesting, I could easily make it come true with my Imperial Arms."

The Prime Minister smiled savagely, he knelt close to her, closer than she liked, the hunger in his eyes made her feel…uncomfortable. Even more so than his hands on her hips.

"First was the Danger Beast half human, then human into Danger Beasts experiments and finally the trigger to let him become a colossal Danger Beast, his apparent trump card." She continued, ignoring the fact the front of her dress was laid open, his thick fingers toying with her budding breasts and nipples.

"But what really gets me was me being part of the equation." The old man paused, Dorothea turned away thankful the hands were no longer on her, "He was waiting for someone to be compatible with my Imperial Arms and then bring them in."

"So, my dear lovely alchemist, what does plan entail?"

"Simple: the strongest warrior in existence."

The Prime Minster deflated at the words, "Esdeath has filled that role for years now."

"How about against Tatsumi-ku, er, Incursio? I'm sure you've been filled in about the extent of what he did."

The Prime Minister gave a nod, "I heard and saw, to think my palace would be so thoroughly demolished. And from what I heard happened to Esdeath and Budo, I wager he was toying with them, pity he didn't crush Budo's head in, that Imperial Arms should go to someone more…trustworthy with the Empire's future."

He glanced at the tank where his failure floated, his teammate right next to him along with the human turned Danger Beast.

Dorothea address the demon clothed in flesh, her dress fixed to his disappointment, "I can begin with this project seeing as a lot of the materials are available, but did you bring what I asked?"

The Prime Minister handed her a vial of blood and she shook it, despite it being several days old and not frozen, it had yet to decay in any visible way.

"I was especially careful of obtaining it without suspicion to anyone, what do you intend to do with it?" bothered why he did so secretly, not like any of the staff would attempt to stab him in the back.

Dorothea continue to stare at it, "According to Stylish and you, Esdeath drank every bit of the Demon's Extract explaining why her powers are unusually strong, but with what I did to Syura I wonder…"

She opened a compartment in the tank's base and fixed herself a syringe before siphon all the blood in the vial and maneuver the arm inside the tank and injected the corpse with it. The Prime Minister watched with interest as the body shook, Dorothea smirked, "Spot on, Stylish, apparently the notes were true, the Demon Extract would take a dead body over Esdeath."

Syura's body convulse before the tank began to mist and ice crystal formed on the top and base of the tank, Prime Minister chuckled, "And that was just a vial, what else can you make it do?"

Dorothea flicked the tank, "What can't I do?" She didn't even flinch as the corpse's eyes shot open, "I'm going to modify the body appropriately, I'll need a lot of resources, I'm sure you don't mind?"

"What ever you need, my dear. As long as you do as you promise, everything else is icing on the cake. I think I'm going to have myself some cake~" he wiped his chin at the thought.

"I'll need more blood from Esdeath to make sure things will go more smoothly." She said, she watched for any hesitation from the Prime Minister, she only needed the vial but it didn't hurt to have more samples to tinker with.

"With Esdeath no longer undefeatable, her usefulness to me is numbered, I'll cut her throat and bleed dry when the time comes, after all she's carrying all the raw material. Maybe you could use her corpse, too. Then I could finally eradicated all of the northern tribes, I enjoyed watching them tear each other apart when I fed them information on each other."

He laughed before deciding it was time for cake.

Dorothea watched the enormous man go, she mulled over what he desired, a perfect heir or at the least the perfect guard was just something he wanted not needed, he wanted to be immortal and powerful, with human Danger Beasts now, he could have exactly that.

The alchemist hummed as she worked in the lab, she looked over the samples and results, "If I bring you back into service, Syura, I'll make doubly sure you're perfectly servile. Can't have you running amok."

The corpse stared blankly.

Then the sides of its lips twitched into a cruel smile.

**XxXxXxXxX**

I don't know what to feel about writing this chapter, really, I just read the latest chapter and I'm quite frankly, deflated. I don't know if I can carry own with the plot and story I was gonna write up, I wasn't acquainted with Akame ga Kill for very long but damnit its a good anime and manga, I got the ball rolling and I feel honor bound to finish it.

But a lot of the energy to continue on has been taken, wind out of my sails if you will. Damn, I feel like I watched the Red Throne episode again... I feel particularly bad for Esdeath, while a sadistic woman, unrequited love sucks no matter what, be it just or otherwise, its especially cruel in my books.

As for Lubbock...manly tears. I had hoped he would survive long enough to get with Najenda at least once before kicking the bucket. I have a hunch that the author has Game of Thrones as a reference on the desk.

No bullshit, I'm sad right now. I dedicate the following songs below for the fallen heroes of Night Raid and Akame ga Kill.

Ciao,

I am NRG

**Believer  
>What hurts the most<br>Goodbye my lover  
>You are my sunshine<br>If I die young  
>My wish<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

.

**Chapter**

Kill the Fun

**XxXxXxXxX**

Tatsumi nibbled on a piece of toast, his plate laden with sausage, eggs and pancake/waffle combo with butter and sweet syrup glaze over its fluffy goodness. Mine had what Tatsumi could safely say was a stack of waffles with overflowing syrup, she ate away at it as Akame helped herself to a bowl of sausages, bacon and hash browns, Lubbock and Najenda were busy trading bites from their plate while Leone was busy with a mug of beer and bits.

"Isn't it too early to be drinking?"

Leone shrugged, "It's 12 o'clock somewhere." And she chug down her mug, Mine rolled her eyes before dabbing her chin, "Leone, I don't know how you're not drunk when you're at work."

"Animal metabolism." she grinned before she winked at Tatsumi.

Mine wrapped her arms around Tatsumi's own and stuck out her tongue but Leone grinned even wider, she grabbed his spoon scoop some eggs and held it before him,

"Open darling~"

Mine glared daggers, Tatsumi nervously laughed as his arm started feeling numb, but Leone took the chance and stuffed it in his mouth. Tatsumi chewed it guiltily while Mine went into a rant with Leone who merely kissed the spoon and wink at Tatsumi before handing it back.

"If you bickering love birds are done we can get to the meat of the day."

Akame perked up at the words.

Najenda blinked, "I meant meeting. Sorry Akame." The Night Raider pouted. Lubbock wisely kept his mouth shut at the slip of the tongue.

"What are is there to discuss?"

Najenda made a grand spectacle of clearing her throat while everyone just patiently waited for the little charade to be over.

"Tatsumi can destroy the Empire's defense and guards, we can defeat them in one fell swoop now." Najenda said, most of the Night Raiders agreed but Tatsumi only felt doubt. Najenda noticed this, "What's wrong Tatsumi? From what you told us and what we have seen, you could easily tear any opponent apart. Be it the Great General Budo or Esdeath."

Tatsumi shook his head, his eyes darting to his leaning sword, its red emblem moved a fraction at his direction, "I can fight them, yes, but this time they'll be ready. They expect me to spearhead the assault on the Empire."

"So what? Just overpower them like you did when you were at the palace." said Lubbock, he frowned when Tatsumi's eyes darted back to the sword, _the hell is he doing that for?_

Mine, Akame and Leone were trading glances with each other while Najenda was simply losing her patience, "I'm with Lubbock with this, just power up and tear through their ranks. Why are you suddenly...doubt...ing..." Najenda slowly glanced at the sword as did everyone else, an eerie silence fell in the room, the sword remained still but an oppressive air fell upon them all, the voice of the Tyrant boomed at them,

**_Simply put Night Raid Commander, what I did that night with Tatsumi is bitter memory. He was surrounded, in unknown enemy territory, facing not only overwhelming numbers but deadly combatants on top of saving mushy hair over there. I super charged him, allowing him to abuse most of his powers, but the next time I do that for him, its not coma. It is death._**

The sword vibrated angrily. Causing everyone to eye it with caution.

**_And why are you rushing your plans now? I recall you being much more composed that this Najenda. Stick with your original plan, bring your armies forward, when the battlefield is drawn, Incursio will baptise it in blood. Tatsumi, you and I will speak. Alone._**

Najenda glared at the sword, Lubbock tentatively put a hand on her shoulder and she reluctantly sighed once Tatsumi retrieved his sword and left the room, Mine looked at him forlorn, "I'm sorry. The Tyrant is right, I am rushing my plans. Even if Tatsumi does take down Budo and Esdeath, the Empire is still teeming with loyal soldiers. Who knows what else they have up their sleeves."

Everyone was quiet even as the Incursio wielder's footsteps faded.

.

Tatsumi slammed the sword blade first into the ground, the Tyrant manifest in a ghost like quality, "Explain why you acted like that!"

**_Don't test me, brat. All I said was the truth. You can't go into that kind of rampage anymore, you think melding Imperial Arms is not exhausting to me? Or how you were in the brink when you refuse to stop when you tried to kill Esdeath? You are powerful Tatsumi, there is no doubt you are, but use too much of the Alpha Abilities and you'll succumb to death's embrace and this time I won't be able to yank you out of the abyss._**

Tatsumi let the words linger in his thoughts, "You said I can still go into Tyrant Mode when I confront Esdeath and Budo."

The dragon growled, **_yes I did, you'll need every ounce of strength you can muster, however you're not going to fight them both at the same time. Budo could kill you if he found a way to stop you from transferring the damage elsewhere and Esdeath could freeze time and dismember you, rendering your hyper healing null. Just because you're stronger doesn't mean you throw strategy out the goddamn window. I fell back on my tricks when things got tough for me, an Alpha versus another Alpha is not a battle easily won with mere brawn alone. You beat Budo and Esdeath because they thought they were above everyone they fought, because they would not find someone who could trump them. Well, they have. You had surprise on your side that lonesome night, plain and simple._**

The two were silent for the next few minutes, letting their anger simmer down some, Mine watched concerned from the window, the faint outline of the Tyrant made her skin crawl.

The Night Raider broke the silence, "Melding the Imperial Arms..." he started, the dragon grunted, "...how is it done?"

The sword shook,**_ it is no easy feat,_**_ **my ability to adapt and evolve comes from the knowledge I obtain from either my experience or your own and I try to incorporate and weaponize it. To put it in retrospect, when I combined them that night, I was surprised it didn't just fall apart or blew up in our faces. It's something I did back when I was alive and not as an Imperial Arms, flesh is more easily manipulated than metal. That said, the ones that worked I'm sure I can do it again, new ones however...will have to be experimented with.**_

"Well, I've seen the Jaegers and some of Wild Hunt and the Night Raids own, shouldn't that be enough to work with? That's plenty really."

The dragon chuckled and shook its head, **_48 Imperial Arms there are by your reckoning, but your kind did a great job smashing them to oblivion. When they subjugate me, there was at least 250 of them running around trying to bring me to heel, by the time they succeed however...only a 100 survived, then give or take 25 being made from refinement. That number dwindle again because of the civil war and humans being generally being greedy and hiding some or outright chucking them out of sight. 48 were documented because that was easiest to keep track of and were notable in their functions._**

"That's a lot Imperial Arms lost..." Tatsumi whispered, _so many were destroyed one of them could have...no, don't be foolish..._

**_...There was a particular Imperial Arms that I greatly disliked: the Life Bearing Urn, the ability to change the terrain of any location by shifting water around. It was not a weapon Imperial Arms rather an agriculture one, however one user thought it would be funny to bring a landslide right on top of me, I nearly died because I underestimated such a flimsy Imperial Arms. After the landslide, it made a swamp underneath me and attempted to drown me, I grew gills so he sucked up the water and made a scorching dessert, my skin cracked and split apart from the dryness, I could barely breathe._**

The dragon shudder, Tatsumi found the talk plenty dark, he shared a shudder with the dragon.

**_In a span of an hour he tormented me by changing the terrain so irrationally I thought I was losing my mind in attempts to predict his next environment, I succeed and failed miserably. During one transition, I went invisible and dug into the ground as the terrain changed, the earth beneath twisted and churned painfully around me, but I laid there dormant. If he had changed the landscape once more I would have been torn in half but instead he thought I was driven to exhaustion amongst the blighted hills, hoping to harvest me while I was alive he drew close and then I struck feeling his footsteps, I burst through the earth and ripped the urn out of his hands before I had him in my jaws. I crushed the urn then I slowly devoured him, enjoying his screams, he was still very much alive when I swallowed him._**

The Night Raider shuddered at the mental image. Once his stomach settled Tatsumi asked, "So your adaptation and evolution can be defeated by the environment then?" he sat down while the dragon nodded, its eyes on him.

**_That is half of the answer: the environment and situation. It took your wits and my powers to overcome our adversaries. I understood how Budo hurt us but you found a solution for it. Esdeath changed the landscape and attack us freely, you changed your fighting style and weapons to win the day. You adapt to the situation Tatsumi, even if it is not incredibly obvious. Now it is the matter of applying it with me and the Alpha Abilities. Tyrant's Tenor, Tremor, Testament, Thorn and Tyrfing for now will be enough, but if you think you have a combination worth testing we should see if it will work and add it to our Alpha Arsenal._**

Tatsumi sat in silence as the dragon mention it was sleepy and drifted back into the sword. His thoughts swam with no direction, Bulat, Sheele, Chelsea, Susanoo, Ieyasu and Sayo flitted in and out of them, he wondered if their little village was doing alright without them. Its been close to a year now since he had joined the Night Raid and things were boiling down to the final confrontation, he could feel it in his bones.

"I wish you were all here..." he whispered thinking back to all the departed souls he cherished. A soft hand pressed on his shoulder and he knew even without Incursio sprouting eyes on his back that it was his girlfriend.

"Are you alright, Tatsumi?"

"...I am, Mine. Just talking to the Tyrant."

The gunner sat with him as they both stared at the sword, "It's amazing and creepy that it can talk, but what it said was..." Tatsumi grunted, "It is true. My rampage in the palace...that's in the past now. It's best if we just pick off our enemies one by one, but they'll wise up to it eventually."

Tatsumi was in a deep thought and failed to see Mine admiring his 'cute' thinking face, she scoot closer and rested her head on her shoulder, "Let's stop talking about killing for a while Tatsumi, I...don't it to ruin the mood."

He blinked before blushing as she was a lot closer now, the sunlight felt nice and the constant gentle breeze was a delight, the two sat in silence, enjoying these infrequent times of peace and worry free moments.

Akame and Leone noticed the two, Leone felt a bit devious and cupped her hands, ready to yell out but Akame merely clamp her hand on her mouth just as she yelled. Muffled, the force of the yell found its way to her nose, spewing forth a fountain of boogers and mucus, Akame yelp in surprise.

Mine and Tatsumi looked around from their spot.

"Did you hear that?"

"A Danger Beast maybe?"

The two lovers never found the source of the strangest noise they had ever heard. Shrugging they continued their solace.

.

Later that day, Tatsumi snuck away from the Night Raid's prying eyes as he went to a more secluded area, dodging the trip wires Lubbock had set around the perimeter of the hideout. While still angry with what the dragon had said, Najenda understood the value of doing things cautiously, especially since they were so close to their ultimate goal. That and the Tyrant had insisted they got into their little experiments, hoping to add to the Alpha Arsenals before trouble stop them from pursuing them. Since the Revolutionary Army is not poised to strike it was time to begin the delicate and sometimes unrewarding art of melding Imperial Arms.

Tatsumi glanced around, the area was spacious, trees here and there, a river and some sunken boulders, any spies or passerby would be easily seen. The Night Raider had already don the armor and he experimentally flexed his arms and legs before throwing a couple sets of random punches, kicks and strikes, each movement flowed like water.

Tatsumi manifested the spear and he began to twirl it around, faster than he had before, dust and bits of gravel began to rise and he quickly withdrew it before lancing out his Tyrfing, it shimmered in the sunlight, Tatsumi stared at it remembering Susanoo,**_ you've used a sword many times before along with my spear and to use both without any problem, you're a fine warrior Tatsumi, but can you use more than that?_**

"I'm more used to a sword and spear, hand to hand combat is something I need to work on more. I can always learn how to use a gun and firearms from Mine."

**_You seem to be doing just fine to me, but that's just my bias opinion._**

Tatsumi could hear the dragon snicker as he withdrew the sword and began to get into a rhythm, throwing straight punches before doing hooks and jabs to using his elbows and shoulder bashes. He flipped back before delivering a series of kicks in varying elevations: high, low, mid, spinning mid, low, high snap kick, low sweeping, spinning high then a high jump kick. Sweat trickle down his arms and legs, his heavy panting sound unnaturally loud under the helm.

The Night Raider began to deliver punches and kicks, switching between the two before adding blocking techniques and feints, swaying and weaving against imaginative attacks and foes. He gave a low kick before tucking and rolling away before following up with a series of punches and twists of his cape, obscuring his foes' vision and attacking openings.

Launching one of his punches came the Tyrant's head, chomping on air as if to devour a target. Again did it appear at the end of the cape and on his shoulder, obscuring openings and surprising would-be hapless enemies. Tatsumi was initially surprised, but the dragon merely urged him to fight, _**leave the manifestation to me. Your enemies expect to only fight one warrior, but I'll give them a memorable surprise. Just keep fighting, I'll learn your style of fighting and manifest when it is most advantageous. And lethal.**_

The Night Raider continued his shadow spar switching from hand-to-hand to his weapons, the Tyrfing shimmered in the sunlight and even more so as it sent visible arcs from each swing, Tatsumi paused when one split a boulder in twain, **_well I'll be...ahahhahahhhah. Try swinging the sword again, I want to try something._**

"How am I doing that? The arcs I mean."

**_Let's leave that for later, brat._**

Miffed that the Tyrant was being less than explanatory, Tatsumi did as it instructed, each swing sent an arc slicing through anything that came in its path, the dragon mutter to itself as Tatsumi continued, however the arcs began to reduce in numbers until none came forth from the razor edge.

**_Hmmm, it looks like you've expended your 'arc ammo', heh. Well, that's enough with the Tyrfing, use my Neuntote, I want to see if you can make them as well._**

Tatsumi withdrew the sword and summoned the spear and thrust and swung the spear, however no arc came slicing out. The dragon grumbled in disappointment.

"Now, what did you want to test?" **_Oh, yes, you see that boulder way over there? Throw Neuntote at it._**

Getting curious as well, he took a javelin throwing pose, Tatsumi threw the spear not expecting it to burst into a missile of lightning, "What the fffffffffuuuuuuuuuuuuu-!?"

He was blown off his feet as the lightning spear hit it's target sending a thundering shockwave, "Wha...what did you do?!" **_I might have over did it._**

Tatsumi watched helpless as the cloud of smoke and dust rose high enough to be seen for miles, "I better relocate, I don't want to be here when someone comes to investigate."**_ You're exaggerating._**

Ignoring the dragon, he went to retrieve the Neuntote, amazingly it remained relatively unscathed aside from all the charred dust that coated it. After he withdrew it, he sprinted 10 miles away from the area to a seemingly identical place, there the Night Raider continued his training, pushing himself harder than before. Mixing between hand to hand and weapons on hand, trying to blend them into a deadly harmony sure to kill even the most skilled warriors, not to mention the Tyrant popping in and out of the attacks either from the armor or the cape.

Soon, his armor started to weigh on him, his arms becoming sluggish as was his timing and precision, the dragon snorted at the mediocre performance and made itself known, that's enough Tatsumi, you're barely capable of holding the armor together. A butterfly could land on you and it'll fall apart.

Tatsumi let his last punch fall and lazily swing at the side, a moment later the armor fell apart in a thin veil of smoke and the Night Raider fell on his ass, sweat deeply drenching his shirt and pants, the sword in its sheathe. Wiping his brow, Tatsumi fell back on the ground feeling his fatigue fully, "Damn...how long...did...I...?"

J_**ust about two hours of non stop fighting, not counting when you had experiment and relocate. Impressive against imaginary enemies, but nevertheless it is impressive. I'm sure you could push another hour, but it would be just you swinging your arms around uselessly, by that time someone could easily knock you out and kill you.**_

"I need to...get stronger...if I'm going to take out...the Empire's Generals, I'll need to be...able to run them...to the ground."

**_Your Tyrant Mode can easily rectify the problem but increasing your base strengths and skills translates over when you don Incursio. Simply push yourself over your humanly limits and when you evoke my powers, you'll have no problem trampling over your foes, their blood will wet the ground we walk._**

Tatsumi refrain from calling out the dragon on its talk of killing when he was the same position when he got into work, he remain laying on the ground, the sun hid behind some clouds allowing some decent shade for the tired man. When the sun winked back out of the clouds, Tatsumi sighed and got to his feet, dusting his pants and back, along with his hair. He stretched out his arms and flick out his legs, getting the stiffness out of it, rolling his shoulders he began to make his way back to the hideout, with all the training he did and the rest he took, he worked up an appetite.

"I wonder what they ma-!" sensing something fast approaching, he forced his body to quickly dart and hide under a thicket of trees, completely obscured and bewildered at the same time. He leapt to a higher branch, his leg muscles protesting, he peek through a slight opening, he held back a string of curses and profanity when he spotted a familiar looking dragon.

It was Esdeath's pet dragon with the General herself at the helm of her flying beast.

**_Tempting target, wouldn't you say?_**

"I could go invisible and strike her down, she's still recovering from what I did to her." The dragon darkly chuckled at the words,**_ I'm sure you can defeat her, if you weren't so tired and hungry. Leave her be, she's hardly close enough to spot the hideout and I'm sure she can't leave the Capital for long either, she'll be leaving soon enough._**

True to its words, no sooner did the dragon utter those words did the Ice General circle the area before flying back, Tatsumi glanced at the receding speck that was the Empire's Strongest. He remained on the branch for another half hour catching his breath and making sure the General did not double back just to follow him back to the hideout, once he was sure she was gone he quickly ran as much as he was able to back to the Night Raid hideout, his legs protested and he found himself resting more and more in each interval.

Finally, the hideout came back in view and Tatsumi didn't bother avoiding the wires, he caught his breath before flicking the wires like a guitar string, strumming it before a familiar mop of green hair peek out of the window. Tatsumi walked into the open and waved at him before he slump against a tree, his vision darkening slightly.

"Damn it...shouldn't have...gone so far..." The dragon huffed at the words, but seeing as the Night Raider was on the verge of a black out it decided it was best to leave the numbskull alone. It raised its brow at the one who came though.

"Tatsumi! Are you alright?" Akame knelt close and watched him worriedly she pressed her hand on his forehead, the dragon stared at the young lady the likeness between her and Kurome was uncanny.

Tatsumi blinked his vision swimming, "...A...Akame?" he asked, she quickly reached for her canteen and got the Incursio user to lap some water, "You're dehydrated, Tatsumi! Where have you been?"

Grateful for the water, Tatsumi was still tired and merely pointed at the direction he came, Akame frowned and helped him up as Leone and Mine joined her.

"Wow, Tatsumi, you're making this fainting a thing now, huh?" Leone joked, Mine elbow her in the side and held back some very berating words for her and Tatsumi, "Nevermind, that let's get my idiot boyfriend inside!"

**_Please do and whack him in the head._**

The three girls dropped Tatsumi and looked around wildly.

**_...Oops_**

.

Mine looked at her sleeping boyfriend, Akame sat next to her, she sighed loudly, "I don't know what to do, Akame, Tatsumi has always been pushing himself, but this is out of control..."

Akame nodded and looked at the sleeping Night Raider, "He just wants to be strong, like Bulat but you're right, he is really pushing himself." Akame said quickly, seeing Mine's worried face. She brushed her bangs away staring out the window, lost in her thoughts. The two remained silent, only the light snore from the sleeping Tatsumi kept the deafening silence to be outright prevalent.

"Has Najenda told you if the Revolutionary Army is on the move?"

Akame was silent for a moment before she answered, discreetly glancing at the sword that was Incursio's key, "They are on the move but thanks to Esdeath who has been flying fort to fort strengthening the defenses with traps and troops, the progress has slowed. They don't want to visit a fort and the General happen to be there, she could very well decimate them then and there."

"...how about the fact Tatsumi could take on Budo and Esdeath?"

"They know, at least the higher ups, but they are keeping that information in the need-to-know basis." "Why? That could undermine the Empire's moral and strength, a blow without losing a soldier at all."

Akame gave a nod, "But, Najenda insist that they keep quiet. If the rumor spreads countless civilians would rise up and riot and the Army is not nearly close enough to strike the finishing blow, yet. Esdeath's patrolling has become a hinderance."

Mine closed her eyes, Akame looked worried, her face was contorted with what she recognized as concentration and determination, she reached out and placed her hand on her shoulder, the gunner opened her eyes.

"Don't do anything foolhardy."

Mine smirked, "I've seen you training very rigorously as well. You want to take her down as much as I do."

Akame blushed. Mine giggled.

Tatsumi turned over in his sleep causing the girls to look at the Night Raider then back to each other, "Let's talk outside, I don't want to disturb his sleep."

The two troop out of the room, Mine however walked over to her boyfriend, fixed his sagging blanket before kissing him on the cheek, "You better get your rest this time, idiot." she whispered then swore that the sleeping Night Raider lips tugged to a smile. They quietly left the room and leaned on the hallway,

"This stalemate won't last for long, one of us has to make a move, too much momentum has been built up."

"We just need an opening, take down either Esdeath or Budo should be enough to thin their forces and morale."

"What's Najenda's thoughts though?"

Akame grimace, "She's not very talkative on the matter, but I think she prefers Esdeath being taken down."

"My thoughts exactly, Budo is loyal to the Empire but Esdeath is in league with the Prime Minister and that is a lot worse, there is no telling what they are planning when this confrontation comes full circle."

The two were silent until a blond Night Raider came into view, Leone grinned at the two, "Ooooo, what are you two talking about? Hmmm?"

Mine and Akame greeted the blondie, she grinned before eyeing the place they were, "How's Tatsumi? Still asleep?" "Yes, why don't you keep your voice down?"

Leone stuck her tongue out before gesturing them down the hall, "Najenda and Lubbock found something developing in the Capital, she want us there."

Akame and Mine nodded and followed Leone to the conference room, Najenda welcome them, she gave Mine a knowing smirk causing the gunner to blush profusely.

"Alright, the reason why we called you all here is that Revolutionary Army are impatient with our progress, while Esdeath is roaming free visiting and fortifying the forts, the plan to come striking through has been stalled." The group murmur and contemplate the situation, if the Army could not move they will be sitting ducks for the Empire and their chance to rid them off the oppressive government would be gone.

"What do you intend to do?" Mine asked although she could guess what would come next, Akame gave her a sympathetic glance as did Leone and Lubbock.

Najenda lit herself a cigarette and puffed out the smoke, she eyed Mine in particular, "When your boyfriend is feeling up to it, I'll have you all ready to put my icy junior down."

* * *

><p>Wave wobbled to his feet, the treatment was doing wonders for him as he could easily stand without help, walking was another matter entirely. He fell back to his bed and sighed, he picked up the blade that was Grand Chariot, "I need to be ready, Commander Esdeath is alone patrolling the Empire."<p>

"You're exaggerating again, Wave."

Wave flinched and look at the doorway, Kurome was being carried by Run, she waved at him, "Don't try to use it, you're going to break your bones again."

"I have Tatsumi to thank for that."

Kurome's face darken at the words, "Tatsumi will pay."

The navy man stared at her for a moment before placing the blade back, he flop on his bed and tried to push aside all thoughts of the Night Raider, "He will. Have you seen Esdeath?"

"She's out patrolling, she took her dragon and dispatched guards to walk the Capital."

The pair were in mute silence, there once proud group had dwindled to the three of them and it did not do well for the remaining member's mood and morale. At the hands of the Night Raid and Wild Hunt, Wave thought bitterly, _we've lost too many members. Irreplaceable members._

Members lost in the Night Raid and Wild Hunt didn't matter other than one less person to deal with for them.

Kurome watched Wave's thinking face, she could see he was worried and also angry, it would only be a matter of time before they were well again and shipped off to their posts. From what she could gather, the rebels were on the move once the news that Budo and Esdeath were beaten by the Night Raid and without enough patrols and guards, volunteers joined their ranks eagerly.

"Wave, once you're better, you'll help me, right?"

The navy man blinked, "Help you with what?"

Kurome looked at her katana for a moment, "I haven't replenish my stock of soldiers. If Night Raid attacked, I only have Run to rely on." Wave was silent for a moment, "You want to hunt down Danger Beasts?"

Kurome wanted human puppets, but the glint in Wave's eyes made her nod her head reluctantly, if he was unwilling then it would just fracture their trust with each other. She needed Wave. More than ever.

"Mhmm, I would ask Commander, but she's angry with me hiding the wound on my neck. She would refuse bringing me along to hunt." Wave sighed loudly, "I knew we should have told her sooner, we could have avoided all of this." Kurome puffed her cheeks, "But you said you would keep it a secret."

Wave sat up, seeing her face made him laugh, "I guess I did. It was the best decision at the time."

The two began to make small chit chat, Run's lips tugged upwards as Kurome and Wave shared a laugh as Wave recounted a fishing incident, gesturing with hands the size of the fish.

"It was _this_ big!" he snapped his arms apart to give his story more credence, but it only served to make his still sore body screech in protest. Kurome smiled before nodding at the story, she didn't keep track on how long they talked but when the Commander came into the room, she knew its been hours.

"I see you're feeling a lot better Wave. Kurome." Esdeath eyed the puppet and the girl, she mutely nodded, the navy man waited to be scolded by the General, but she merely sighed and took a chair.

"Well, don't let me keep you from talking. Go on, Wave tell me about this fish you needed a fleet of boats and cannon."

Wave nervously chuckled, "Umm, you wouldn't believe me if I told you." "Really? Kurome do you believe him?"

"I do, with all my heart." Esdeath mentally rolled her eyes at the last bit, "Well, it seems we are all in accord. Continue Wave."

The story started believable at first. Simple fishing story, him and his father on a row boat, sunny day, fish biting.

Then it took a left field turn.

"Then, I was swimming! With one arm holding the rope and the other I struggle to keep my head over water!" "Wait, what happened to your row boat?"

But Kurome's childish urging made Wave unintentionally ignore his Commander's inquiry, "Then what happen?!" Esdeath crossed her arms and watched the two, the excitement of Kurome mounting.

"Then this monster fish came thrashing! Ripples turned into tidal waves! I was thrust out of the water like a bath toy! I thought I was a goner but then I swung my rope and luckily caught a branch!"

"What happened to the fish you tied your rope to?" Esdeath inquired, but Kurome's pleading eyes distracted Wave yet again. Exasperated, the General cross her arms again and let the story run its course.

First it was a normal fishing day to a snagging a monster fish to near destruction of his home town next realizing he had to use the town's treasure to defeat the evil squid thing then activating some arcane ritual with the blood of 80 different fishes to quell the angry sea goddess.

"And that's how I got back home and with permission, keep Grand Chariot."

"Mhmmm, that was so good Wave!" gushed Kurome, Esdeath sighed and straighten her uniform, "Indeed, next time you should tell it all to the soldiers, keep the morale up, wouldn't you say, Kurome?"

"Yup! I'll help tell it, Wave."

The Navy man nervously chuckled as Esdeath hid her smirk and left the two, her footsteps fading into the distance.

Kurome sighed and flopped in Run's arms, her once over eager demeanor but a memory "Whew, now that Esdeath has come and gone, let's go find us some Danger Beasts."

Wave blinked, surprised at the guise she had used, "Seriously?"

.

Dorothea looked at the tank with interest, the ice did not thaw nor melt even though it had been made days ago, it was impressive, but its duration to the fire elements was less so.

Her blowtorch could easily clean away the ice but they grew back alarmingly fast, "I need this to be stronger and a lot more reliable. How much blood do I need to match Esdeath's level?"

"Fu fu, playing with little Syura, again?"

Dorothea frowned seeing Suzuka walk in, "I don't remember giving you permission to be here."

"Aww, don't be like that."

The girl scoff before looking back at the tank and examined the floating contents, "I'll be the way I like. Now, if you're not going to be useful, why don't you leave?"

Suzuka pouted, "Ahh, you're no fun. Wish Tatsumi was here though, I would love to violate him."

"You mean like a punch to your gut then rammed through a door?"

The temple girl rubbed her belly, "I wish I had felt better from it, but it didn't..."

Dorothea stared at her.

"You need your head examine, pronto." The temple demon chuckled, waving Dorothea's stare away from her, "You need _your_ head examined, playing with dead things?"

"It's called science! I mean alchemy! Urgh, whatever get out of my face."

The temple demon laughed before walking over and flopping on the couch, Dorothea didn't want to expend anymore energy on the woman any longer and continued recording her findings with her experiment. Syura seemed more alive with each day, blinking, moving his mouth, twitching his fingers, it seemed like the blood had reanimate him or something similar, perhaps the blood and her meddling had actually done something else than Dr. Stylish had intended, _whatever, as long as I can experiment and learn what comes out of it, that is what matters..._

She worked urgently around the lab, taking notes, testing some theories and liquids, observing the Danger Beast humans and extracting samples to be experimented with. She watched the flesh and blood with interest, although heavily mutated and tampered with in the biological level, the samples seemed fragile yet sturdy. She examined more and more of the creature, changes in the brain, muscle, digestive, circulatory and reproductive tissue with alarming results and the bone marrow was something she could see working with very soon.

"What ever you did Doctor Stylish, I wish you were still alive to experiment with me! Ohhhhh, the things we could have created!" she gushed as she wrote her findings, she had already filled a notebook and nearly this one was almost out of pages to use. She felt a tap on the shoulder, but she shook her shoulder, bothered. Again her shoulder was tapped and she smacked out of the way annoyed.

Sensing another tap she angrily said, "Try that again and you're...!" she gasped smelling the scent that flowed into her nostrils, she gave the temple demon a miffed look, she shrugged munching on her slice,

"I don't know about you, but I hate cold pizza."

The alchemist glance back to her notes then to her unnecessary lab buddy and sighed, "I could use a break."

"I thought you were a loony running back and forth, jotting whatever and gasping for the past 6 hours."

She was about to snap an insult when her belly decided to give the cutest growl, the temple demon burst out laughing before the alchemist glared at her, "Better feed that demon in your belly before it turns on you!"

She grabbed a slice and chewed angrily, "Fuck off." The temple demon laughed and helped herself to another slice, "You do know that lil Syura was watching the whole time right?"

"He has done that before."

"...with an erection?"

Dorothea stopped on mid chew and glanced at the corpse, indeed it was looking at her but lacking the morning wood, she shot a glare at the giggling girl, "Oh, haha. Fuck you, Suzuka." Dorothea ate her fill of the best food in the world before she delved back into her work of experimenting and observing, the temple demon fell asleep where she lay giving the alchemist her blessed silence as she worked.

However, she felt a chilling sensation piercing her back and she knew it was her latest test subject. She could make due with the sample and somehow artificially create more of the blood, but it would be temporary and hardly worth the effort since the powers would be so diluted.

"I need to know the full extent of the sample, raw data and observation...I can only take things so far in the lab..."

* * *

><p>The navy man reluctantly agreed to help his teammate but only after they were capable to fight, this took another three days and many doses of medicine before either of them felt up to par to fight the beasties, speaking of which,<p>

Wave ducked as the bear Danger Beast attempted to swat his brains out with its buckler-size paws, Kurome snuck behind it as Wave don Grand Chariot and wrestled it.

"Kurome, kill it already! I can feel my stitches undoing!" he grunted as the bear mauled his armor head, Kurome took a moment to appreciate the monstrous thing before leaping into the air and driving the blade right into its heart from its muscled back. It howled in pain before slumping on Wave, who protested loudly as the 600 pound dead meat fell on him,

"AaaHHHhhhhhhh! Help! HELP!"

Kurome channel her sword and the carcass lifted itself up, Wave wiped the blood smeared on his visor as the bear obediently followed Kurome's commands.

"Whew, that makes six dolls. What you say we get one of those flying beasties?" she pointed at a monster size hawk, Wave stared at it before he shook his head violently, "No. Last time we tried, I fell from 1000 feet in the air, if not for the lake, I would have died!"

"You're exaggerating."

Wave opened his mouth then closed it before looking away, "Well, you have six including Run, that should be enough to use." Akame's sister shook her head, "It's not nearly enough."

"Kurome please, you can barely keep Run out, stop pushing yourself. What we need is to get back to the palace before Esdeath finds out we've been sneaking out hunting Danger Beasts." Wave said as he undo Grand Chariot, he dusted his pants as Kurome eyed the hawk again, "If we get that hawk we can get back even faster, Wave."

"You know, I can fly."

"Yeah, well, I can't...wait a minute. Then why were you complaining about falling from a 1000 feet?!" Accused Kurome, Wave turned red and immediately folded his arms and turned away,

"That's not the point, Kurome! Esdeath is bound to find us, she is patrolling and we don't know where she does her rounds!" Kurome waved off the words and licked her lips, "Well, since you can fly, why don't you bait it to me? I'll get it in one stroke."

Wave was about to argue then he stopped and then grabbed her, "I don't think we'll be needing bait!" Kurome looked back and saw the monster hawk flying for them, its razor sharp talons ready to rend them to pieces along with its massive beak. Wave weaved through the forest and trees, sustaining mild cuts but the monster bird was not easily thrown off, it chased them on foot, smashing through trees, screeching at them.

"It will be a good part to my collection, Wave! Look at those murderous eyes! It'll make Night Raid freeze in terror!" she gushed, Wave just ran faster, his body aching but he pushed anyways, _this is what I get for taking dad's prized boat for a joy ride! AaaahHHhhhh!_

Wave ran through a bush before darting to the side, missing the edge of the cliff for a second. The hawk however ran through and plummet, it screeched before taking wing. Kurome got Wave to let her go and she leapt to ambush it from above, "KUROME!"

The hawk tilted its head up, but it was too late, Kurome drove the blade right between its wings and through the heart, it shrieked and flapped hard before it lost it and fell, Kurome held for dear life quickly adding the bird to her collection of puppets. The bird thrashed uncontrollably as the ground drew closer and closer, Wave don his armor and dived for her, "Grab my hand!"

Kurome could already count how many rocks there were on the ground before the hawk miraculously arc upwards, Wave did the same, narrowly missing a face planting event. Kurome waved to her ally before she flew for a few minutes before landing near the river. Wave quickly followed, rubbing his shoulders and sides as he land, the swordswoman was washing her hands as the hawk puppet stood stoically

"Don't...don't do that again..."

Kurome smiled before she gesture to the bird, "I'll fly you back as compensation."

The navy man sighed before grinned, "Well, that takes care of your collection, let's get going then." Kurome hopped on the bird then helped him up. The hawk easily gained altitude, "We'll be back before Esdeath knows-!"

Kurome and Wave yelled in surprise as the hawk suddenly tried to throw them off, "What is wrong with this...!" Kurome spotted another monster hawk and it was racing towards them in break neck speed. The hawk shrieked to it and the other hawk responded back, Wave looked at the bird then it suddenly clicked in his head,

"I think that bird is this one's mate!"

"Oh, shit!"

The hawk thrashed again this time, dizzily spinning and barreling, Wave was dislodge but he stayed afloat thanks to Grand Chariot, he quickly tried to get Kurome, but the other hawk crashed and pecked at him, he delivered punch, cracking its foot and it shrieked at him. Kurome felt her hands slipping on the feathers, she tried to grab more but at that moment the bird swung hard to the side and Kurome grabbed nothing but air. Her other hand ran out of feather and she found herself plummeting.

Wave ripped himself free just in time to see his teammate plunge into the river, "KUROME!"

Her name was the last thing she heard as her vision darken.

.

"Are you alright missy? Come on, now." she felt someone shaking her awake, she coughed up water and quickly turned to her side as water gushed out of her nose and mouth, she coughed some more as someone rubbed her back sympathetically.

"It's alright, just get it out of you're system." the person said kindly.

The coughing fit lasted for about another 10 minutes before she could take stock of where she was, her skin felt clammy and cold and she shivered. She heard footsteps and someone hurrying along, she glance around and saw she was in a very plain house, an elderly man and woman tended to her, giving her another blanket and wiping the sweat on her brow.

"W-w-what...happ-p-panned?" she stuttered from the cold, the man answered, "I found you nestled on some rocks when I went to fetch some water for this morning, I was certain you were dead. Your face was blue and skin like ice, but I could hear you breathing." He shook his head, "You were really lucky, missy. Now, let's get you warmed up, the missus has some hot soup for you."

It was half an hour before she was sipping hot soup as the elderly man and woman let her warm up, Kurome felt better in minutes but kept quiet and slurped her meal. It was only then did she realize her katana was missing, her breathing hitched but she smothered it and continue to eat, her mind racing.

_Okay, I fell into the river..._

_I was found by this man..._

_I must be miles away from the Capital..._

_I don't know how much time has past but it has to be more than a day..._

Once she was done she handed back the bowl and quietly wait for the man to return, she decided to play meek girl, "W-when you found me...d-did you find anything else?"

The old man study her for a moment before answering, "I did find you clutching a rather sharp sword in your hand, cold shut actually. I was afraid I was gonna hurt you but I slid it out of your hand." Kurome sighed in relief and asked sweetly, "May I have it back? It was my grandfather's keepsake."

The old woman looked worried at the words, "We don't mind give it to you, miss. But what were you doing in the river? Did you fall in? Where are your parents?"

Kurome's answered the questions with lies, "I was heading home when I slipped on the path from some birds, grandpa insisted I bring his sword for protection."

The two exchanged worried glances, "You must live close by, where do you stay?"

"I live around the mountains, my grandparents never really let me out of the house...but my brother is bound to look for me."

"What's your brother's name?" "Wave. Tall, dark hair, carries my father's blade." Kurome made vague gestures of measurements, the two nodded, "We'll be sure to let him know you're here."

Kurome smiled sweetly at the two, "Thank you very much."

While she waited for Wave's eventual arrival, she asked to wander outside, the old man was more than happy and after fitting her in a fur coat led her out. The village turned out to be small but the people and the atmosphere was warm enough, Kurome greeted and spoke with many of the denizens. She also realized that they were in dire straits with winter being nearly year round and paying taxes and other burdens, but the villagers always had a kind smile on their face.

Kurome was irked by this but brushed it off as a county folk charm, she enjoyed the children asking her to play with them and showing them her katana, however she felt eyes on her. Hours flew by and just as the sun began to set on the day, her 'brother' was led into the village by a group of male teens, he was completely soaked in sweat and haggard in appearance. It however brighten up as he saw his teammate, Kurome yelled out to him.

"Wave!"

"Kurome!"

She yelped as Wave got her in a bear hug, "Oh, I'm so glad you're alright." "Can't...breathe..."

The navy man let her go and nervously chuckled, "Oh, sorry."

The old man chuckled at the display, the two blushed and the townsfolk laughed, the kids ran to her and asked, "Are you leaving sister?" "Can you come back and play?" "Will you visit?"

Kurome smiled and patted their heads, Wave thanked the blushing girl when given a mug of water as the elder exchanged few words with some adults, he looked at the Kurome and Wave expectantly especially their weapons. Sensing the village's distress more apparent she motion Wave to the gates, the elder man smile sadly seeing she understood what was going on and the trio trooped out.

"I'm sorry to be doing this but the villagers were largely against me bringing you in. Too many bandit attacks and such." the man said sadly, Kurome nodded in understanding while Wave was different, "Thank you for going against them, you've saved someone's life." The man nodded again then looked at him with a strange familiarity, "You know, you remind me of someone..." Wave blinked and brushed his cheek, Kurome glance between the two, "I'm thankful you saved me."

The old man smiled and waved as the two left, "Ah, this is the second time I've done this." Wave was already walking ahead, ready to don Grand Chariot and get back to the palace, no doubt Esdeath would have more than words for them. Light torture...that made him shiver.

Kurome fell behind and asked, "Second? Who did you send off first?"

The old man gave a laugh causing Wave to turn and see he had left Kurome behind, the old man answered only loud enough for Kurome to hear,

"Oh, Sayo and Ieyasu," he said, the names meant nothing to Kurome, "Ah, and your brother there, he reminds me a lot of Tatsumi. Bright kids. Those three left for the Capital more than a year ago, I hope they found their fortunes there, I..."

The rest of the elderly man's rambling was lost to Kurome, even as Wave came back and pulled her along, apologizing for her spacing out and the old man apologizing for rambling, too.

"Damn it, Kurome, why did you just space out? We need to get back before Esdeath does something worse than light torture!" Wave said exasperated, he looked at Kurome curiously, "You alright? Why did that old man ramble about?" They were far from the village by that time and he quickly don his Imperial Arms, Kurome snapped out of it and shook her head,

"Just some nonsense, don't worry about it."

Wave shrug, not really caring as the two flew back to the palace, Wave with his armor and Kurome with her now tamed hawk, for their imminent 'light torture', however the whole flight back Wave could not help but wonder why Kurome was smiling so widely about? _Maybe she's a masochist..._

* * *

><p>The Prime Minister drummed his fingers on the table as Esdeath quietly sipped her wine, she looked distracted even annoyed, that made things a lot more difficult when he need her undivided attention.<p>

"I've seen and heard about the attack on the palace that the Night Raid had inflicted, I must say that both you and Budo was dealt with would have gotten the Revolutionary Army hot and bothered. But I haven't heard a single rumor about it."

Esdeath shrugged, expecting this question, "Most likely to save their own skin. They don't want to give the populace something to cling on until the last decisive moment. They care about the people so they won't bring them to harms way...yet."

The large man stroke his chin before nodding the answer satisfactory, "It took a lot of doing, but I've got the Emperor calmed down. Imagine his surprise when roaring, shaking, gunfire and screaming woke him up in the middle of the night?"

"I think he pissed himself awake."

"That's not all."

The General and Prime Minister looked at each other not breaking the silence, the Prime Minister weaved his finger and eyed the General unlike before, "Tell me, if the Night Raid struck right now, could you defeat them?"

"I did so before, why not again?"

"They beat you to a bloody pulp last time."

Esdeath ignored the answer and raised a brow at him, "I do not remember you making any funeral service for your son. Your very own flesh and blood."

The Prime Minister responded evenly, "My son failed me. I pray that you won't."

Esdeath's eyes narrowed a fraction as the two started a staring contest, "Why did you call me out, Prime Minister? Get to the point." He reached out and took a gulp of his wine then stating, "If the Night Raid has become powerfully enough to defeat you and Budo, then it is high time they are dealt with. Before they become...", he paused his eyes on her, "...unbeatable."

Esdeath glared at the man before standing up, "They'll die, mark my words." Then turn and left. The large man admired her backside before the door closed preventing from him to enjoy the show a moment longer, "Such an ice person, heh."

The Ice General whistle for her pet dragon and immediately take to the air, scanning the streets and buildings for telltale signs of 'dishonest' work and activity. Anything to help alleviate her anger, she gritted her teeth as she saw two figures running from a bakery, taking alleyways and detours, obviously a planned getaway route.

She got her dragon to home in as the two began to slow and ate their prizes, once she was at least three stories in height, she jumped and landed before the two, shocking them and causing them to flatten themselves agains the stone wall.

"Alright, you thieves time to..." Esdeath's words slowed as she saw the thieves much more clearly although she wish she wasn't standing so damn close. Filthy and unsanitary were mild to what she saw: a boy and a girl, barely 10, were covered head to bare feet with what she assumed was 10 week old fermented dumpster perfume with matching skin lotion. Their clothes were so darken with filth the original color was forever lost with holes and tears, it barely clung to their malnourish body.

They stared at her wide eyed as she did them, seemingly frozen in place, the girl's eyes dart to the side but Esdeath snapped out of her shock and shoved her sword to the side of the wall, scaring them in place.

The girl suddenly sobbed and the boy wrapped his arm around her as she crumpled down in tears, their stolen bread on the ground and impressively mostly eaten. Esdeath looked at them with aghast and revulsion that easily overtook her anger, she removed her sword and pointed at them, "Did you steal this bread?"

To her surprise they had stuffed the remaining bread in their mouth and chewed and chewed, seemingly ignoring her. She grunted and they looked up at her, she repeated her question with a bit more edge and the two mutely nodded. She stared at them for a while, she could already deduce what drove them to this and she tighten her frown on her face, "Go on, scram the two of you." She huffed as the two vanish out of sight however the foulness of the stench remained, she knew it clung on her clothes and that meant a relaxing hot shower and bath.

She leapt up the building before hitching a ride on her dragon and flew up into the night's sky. She found a more likable prey, shifting shadow dodging guards and always glancing around, she was nearly spotted but send her dragon away and landed on a roof. She followed this little shadow, no doubt in her mind that it was of the rebellious elements in the Empire, she would enjoy getting the little toy to spill all its secrets.

She followed the hooded shadow through the night making several detours in alleyways and shadowy avenues and streets, Esdeath's initial excitement began to fade and became more cautious as they delved into the more seedy part of the Empire. She hid behind a crumbling wall of bricks, narrowing her eyes as the hooded shadow glance around again before entering a weathered shack, Esdeath placed her hand on the hard surface of the roof, making a pool of ice before it burst into a pillar rocketing her away just as the ice pillar exploded from a blast.

"So, you already made your move..." Esdeath drawled as she skid on the roof she landed on, Leone and Akame leapt to meet her, Murasame drawn and beastly dukes raised. Esdeath glared at the both of them, "Only the three of you? I'm insulted."

Leone grinned savagely, "Oh, don't be. You can reserve that feeling solely when I choke the life out of you." The Ice General raise a brow, "I know you...you're Leone. Yes, I cut your tits off the last time we met." Esdeath grinned darkly, Akame's katana glint in the moonlight garnering the General's attention, "I consign you!"

In an instant the two were locked in razor steel, the two glared hatefully at each other before they disengaged sensing bullets racing for them. The two clashed again, dodged the bullet fire before clashing again, their blades echoing angrily in the night air as Leone snuck and raked the General only to kicked across the face.

Akame thrust her katana only to have Esdeath block it in the nick of time, the edges scrapping against each other painfully loud, Esdeath locked the blades again so Akame could not run, "Oh ho, you look very familiar...you're Kurome's older sister! Ah, the family resemblance is uncanny, so alike..."

Akame grunted as she unlatch from Esdeath before slamming against each other, sparks crackling where the razor edges met, Esdeath laughed, "What? You don't like being compared with your little sister? You're both killers aren't you? It's in your blood, don't be ashamed of it!"

"...you know nothing of Kurome and myself."

Esdeath just smiled broadly, taking a step back as a bullet shot past her. Leone could feel the killer intent emanating from both the fighters, she never seen Akame so driven to kill, the death glares traded made the Leone want to flee the place. She shook off the primal urge and her eyes darted to Mine's general direction, who was sniping from a great distance.

Akame moved first darting forward and slashing at Esdeath, she merely sidestep before delivering a flurry of thrusts and slashes, Akame parried and evaded them before she forced the General to the edge, Esdeath smirked and stamped her feet making ice over the air and calmly waited for Akame to make her move.

Leone step forward and Esdeath frowned, "Back off, furball, you'll get your turn." Esdeath was surprised when she saw the blade thrust at her abdomen, she raised a pillar of ice just in time to freeze the blade in place with Akame, the General readied to skewer the Night Raider when the ice beneath broke apart from a hail of bullets.

Esdeath glared towards the distance, "What a pain!" She fell before shoving her blade into the side of the house to slow herself before shattering the ice causing Akame to retreat with her sword. Esdeath yanked her sword free, landing and ducking as another bullet tried to invade her skull before she raced where the shots were coming from.

"Shit!" Mine cursed when she saw the General through her scope and quickly relocated, Leone and Akame quickly caught wind and raced to intercept the General. Lubbock snickered and began to weave his fingers, ready to give the General a skin splitting surprise, "C'mon, a little closer and-!"

Lubbock's mouth unhinged when Esdeath stopped just short of the trap then turned and glared at him despite his hiding spot, "Do you take me for a fool!?" She threw ice shards at the Night Raider, he quickly weaved himself a shield blocking the sharp points but not brute force, Lubbock yelled as he fell on his ass.

Esdeath hopped on to the roof level and sprinted towards the sniper's vantage point, a smudge of pink caught her attention, the General grinned darkly, "One of you is Tatsumi's girlfriend, I'm going to start with-! HER!"

Esdeath did a 180, skidding on the rooftop and drove her heel into Leone as she leapt to ambush her, the Night Raider went wide eye as the heel went into her before a kick across the face. Esdeath did not give her time to recover and slammed her foot on the down Night Raider, "Bad kitty! Bad kitty! Looks like I have to declaw you..." Esdeath smiled evilly as she drew her sword and slashed Leone's hands, the Night Raider bit back her scream as blood gushed out of her bleeding stumps.

"I forgot you could regenerate, well, last time I cut you up. This time I'm going to tear you apart by hand. Starting your big fat sweater puppies...no offense." Esdeath reached down, one foot on Leone's bleeding gut and grabbed a handful of boob and began to roughly maul them, Leone screamed when the General's fingers dug into them and drew blood.

Mine heard the scream, she slid to her belly and quickly took aim and fired, the rounds raced for the General but she quickly straighten up and slashed the rounds apart with her sword. Mine cursed and stood up, "Hey, Ice Bitch, come get some!" Esdeath paused then squinted, "Oh...you're a lot smaller than I remember." "FUCK YOU!"

Mine fired again and Esdeath sliced through the rounds with ease, her heel still pinning down Leone, "Don't you move little kitty cat, don't want my heel to pop an ovary." The sniper switched weapons and ran across the rooftops, Leone yelled for her to stop but she ignored the warnings, Esdeath smirked as Mine stood before her,

"I commend you, they usually come screaming at the top of their lungs. Then die." Mine simply glared, Esdeath's eyes darted to the side, "Where is Tatsumi? Tell me and I might consider letting you all go."

Mine remained stony face at the words and the General sighed, her heel dug deeper, Leone whimpered in agony as the blood pool increased in size.

"Fine, Tatsumi is..." so focused on Mine's words, Esdeath nearly died that night as Akame came at her side with Murasame, nearly fatally nicking her with the keen edge. Mine's victorious face turned to one of horror as the blade skid off Esdeath, Akame too stunned was also too late in fleeing as the General's hand closed around her neck and the other crushing her wrist stopping her from retaliating.

"Try your luck, pinky." Esdeath sneered, Lubbock joined Mine and the two looked on, unable to comprehend how the General caught the two Night Raiders, Akame tucked her leg back ready to slam her heels into Esdeath's skull, the General merely glared at her, "How about I kill you with your own sword, Kurome's sister? It would be quite...ironic."

Lubbock and Mine froze at the words, even Leone stopped whimpering, Esdeath looked at them all then chuckled, "Ooooh, so this little girl...is aiming to kill me? That's cute."

Mine raised Pumpkin and Esdeath twisted Akame's wrist, Murasame pointed directly at her vulnerable neck, Mine felt sweat rolled down her neck as neither of them yielded, Akame struggled to breathe as the Ice General's hand gripped tighter, "Even if you and mushy hair over there escapes tonight, you'll be losing these two. And I'll still be breathing at the end of the day."

"...s-shoot...h-her..." Akame rasped out, Esdeath snarled, her hand squeezing even tighter, Leone's mouth filled with blood as Esdeath's heel was making it's way through her.

"NOOOOOOO!" Lubbock and Mine yelled as Esdeath drove the blade and her heel at the same time, Esdeath hunched over then was slammed into the roof, Akame coughed and grabbed her sword, Mine and Lubbock quickly grabbed Leone and her digits. Mine looked back and saw Incursio pinning the Ice General, "Hah, what took you so long, Tatsumi?" she panted as the Night Raider began to exert more force to keep her in place, "I bet...you were setting up...some elaborate trap...to kill me."

Lubbock and Mine mentally cursed, _bitch knows everything!_

Akame inhaled lungful of breaths and started for the down General, but Mine grabbed her wrist, "Don't, Tatsumi can destroy her. We need to get Leone somewhere safe and your neck is-"

"I'm fine!"

Mine looked taken back, Akame tried to look apologetic but could not pull it off. Mine cast a worried look back at her boyfriend as the two leapt from rooftop to rooftop slashing at each other with their chosen weapons, Esdeath blasted Incursio with a wave of ice before pelting him with ice shards, collapsing a building.

"Lubbock, get Leone and Akame somewhere safe, I'm going to cover Tastumi!"

"Wha-?! Mine don't! Argh, damnit!" Lubbock cussed seeing the sniper run off, Akame helped keep Leone moving, the blond was barely conscious and her healing was barely keeping her alive.

Esdeath raised a wall of ice blocking a slab of the fallen house thrown at her as Incursio clawed itself out of the wreckage, the General made a chunk of ice and chucked straight for Incursio. The Night Raider summoned the Tyrfing and sliced it cleanly in half, Esdeath mockingly clapped her hands,

"Are you going to finish the job this time, Tatsumi?"

Incursio was silent and merely leapt to roof level to face off with the General, Mine silently watched the two, her Pumpkin at the ready, "Tatsumi..." despite all she had heard from her boyfriend of his feats that night, she was still worried for his safety.

Without warning the General and Night Raider leapt at each other, weapon in both hands they collided, Esdeath grunted forcing her sword to the breaking point as Incursio's Tyrfing bit into the steel, Esdeath avoided the cape-turned-Tyrant-head and slammed her fist into Tatsumi's gut, knocking the wind out.

They shove each other away before charging again, Esdeath slashed for his neck and joints hoping to lame him while Tatsumi began to manifest the the many dragon heads, Esdeath's eyes widen and quickly leapt out of the way from the visible crushing shockwave, **Tyrant's Tenor! **

Again Incursio tried to pulverize her with the roar only to have her leap away and chucking ice spikes and shards, Incursio dodge the attack and raced to the General, sword and spear drawn.

Mine judged the distance between the two and quickly took aim and fired, the round streaked and Esdeath only had enough time to evade the shot but it was too late as Tatsumi struck her in an X fashion across in her front. She staggered and hunched over, Tatsumi glanced at her direction and gave a nod, Mine smirked, "Gotcha, you-!"

Mine ducked as the sound of gunfire rang through the air, Tatsumi turned and saw soldiers trickling into the area, "Damnit, out of time! Mine fall back, I'm going to-!" _**Tatsumi!**_

The cape shrouded Incursio just in time as the several ice shards embedded itself, Tatsumi stared in surprise as Esdeath was smirking at him, "How?" She traced her finger down the front of her dress, teasingly at the cleavage, Tatsumi could see something beneath her General garbs.

_**How did she...?**_

Mine glanced at Tatsumi before returning fire at the soldiers, they were increasing by the second, the 30 she spotted had turned into 70 and they just keep coming.

Again Esdeath threw ice skewers, forcing him to keep the cape shroud, but she immediately freeze him in place before forming an ice shell around the both of them. Tatsumi narrowed his eyes, "What are you playing at, Esdeath? Now you have nowhere to run."

"I'm exactly doing that, but I'm bringing you with me. I'll leave that pesky pink thing with the soldiers to do with they please." Tatsumi turned livid and unfurl the cape, Esdeath smirked as the ice shell had completely encompass them, she leaned back and allowed the ice to coat her, "Mind your head, Tatsumi."

Mine looked back at the two and she gasp seeing an enormous ice orb, Tatsumi and Esdeath inside, "What the heck is gonna-! NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Suddenly underneath the icy orb burst forth a mighty ice pillar jettisoning the ice orb, Mine turned her attention back to the swarming soldiers, firing and killing a lot of them. But that hardly faze them as they continued to advance towards the gunner, Mine scanned the night sky losing sight of the orb but finding a plume of smoke rising from where she assumed they crashed.

She fired at the soldiers before she retreated, cursing the Empire, Esdeath, the swarming soldiers and even herself. She whispered to herself as she took to the dark alleyways back to the safe house, "Please, come back to me, Tatsumi..."

.

Tatsumi groaned feeling his entire head spinning from their crash landing, the ice orb held together as it struck the dozen of houses but as they came to a stop it fell apart. He wobbly got to his feet, the Tyrant spawning many eyes before it roared, _**Tatsumi!**_

Incursio instinctually blocked the kick to the ribcage only to punched across the face before grabbed and thrown through one of the crumbling homes. The homeless and hobos stared shocked at the Night Raider before scurrying out of their home, Tatsumi pushed himself off the ground and shook his head, trying to rid the ringing in his ears.

He heard footsteps and he quickly got to his feet, the General studied him from the rotting threshold, "Looks like your friends aren't coming, Tatsumi...now its just you and me."

Tatsumi said nothing and waited for an opening, the eyes darted around taking in the environment, looking for anything to be of use, the General's entire body tensed and chose to lunge at the Night Raider when Incursio's line of sight changed slightly. The Tyrant manifested and roared, shaking the house, Esdeath sidestep only to have the cape curl and then flicked her against the moldy wooden wall, Tatsumi leapt at her just as she rebounded off and tackled her through.

Esdeath grunted at the collision and using the momentum threw the Night Raider as they rolled on the hard pavement, she leapt to her feet and charged at the recovering Night Raider, she made an icicle spear and threw it, the ice missile smashed against Incursio's spear as he spawned it and he too leapt at her, trading blows and slashes.

**_Something is wrong, Tatsumi...Esdeath took that slash without injury, she's fighting unhindered. The blades somehow skitter off her..._**

Tatsumi ducked before delivering a low sweep then an vicious uppercut, missing Esdeath's chin by an inch, the General leapt back and stroke her chin, thoughtfully.

"You've been busy Tatsumi, those combinations and follow-up attacks and counters are very effective."

"Not effective enough if you're still breathing."

The General smiled broadly at him as she made another icicle, Tatsumi tensed when more began to form around the Ice General and launched itself. Tatsumi decided to stand his ground and spun the spear, shielding himself from the onslaught then leaping away from the general, Esdeath frowned and charged at him,

_**NOW!**_

Suddenly sprouting on Incursio's chest, the Tyrant snapped open its maw and roared,

**TYRANT'S TENOR!**

Esdeath cursed and braced herself as the visible shockwave blasted her into the ground, cracking it severely before a plume of dust ascend from it, Tatsumi was rocket even higher, pausing at the peak before plummeting, Tatsumi grabbed a handful of his cape and made an impromptu parachute and glided down. Tatsumi studied the dusty crater where Esdeath laid, hopefully she had been dealt with.

"We better get back to the hideout. Damnit, we couldn't get Esdeath with the trap."_** Not like it would have worked. You've injured her again tonight, that's enough to stop her from interfering.**_

"I suppose-!"

Something glint past him and he yelled as he fell to the earth, his cape torn and spotted with holes. Tatsumi groaned, pushing himself off the ground again trying to make sense what just happened.

"The fuck just happened?"_** I don't know, but this does not bode well...**_

The Night Raider stood up, eyes sprouting on the armor and peered into the crater and saw something shadowy walking out of the cloud of dust, Tatsumi narrowed his eyes as the Tyrfing materialized. He held back a yell as the shadow shot out of the dust cloud and slammed into him, Tatsumi's surprise turned into shock at what he was wrestling with, the Tyrant darkly chuckled as the Night Raider threw off his opponent.

_**Have to admit, I'm flattered.**_

Tatsumi grunted before addressing his adversary, "So, that's how you avoided the Murasame's poisonous edge and survived being pulverized into the ground..."

There was no reply just reminiscence from the Ice General.

**[Flashback Start]**

After listing a very spirited torture session to Wave, Akame's little sister plead being still unfit for torture no matter how light, insisted it be taken on her partner. Wave verbally complained but Esdeath already fuming that her subordinates had run off to go hunting, without her, and was gone for more than a day, was not taking any of the bullshit very well.

Wave was subjected to kneeling on Lego blocks while tied to a post, with 12 stone slabs across his upper legs, gagged and blindfolded, hot waxed dribbled on the nape of his neck while Esdeath and Kurome ate their meal as the succulent scent wafted over to the navy man. Then he was lightly whipped. By Esdeath.

Esdeath rolled her shoulders as she return to her quarters, she had fairly recovered from her injuries but she was far from being in tip top shape, she could not activate her Mahapadma. Although, her patrol was pleasant enough, aside from investigating this freak smoke tower and crater, she could see that the Revolution Army had yet made any moves, no trampling through the Empire's defenses or rumors running rampant through the populace.

Nothing to show they had been mobilizing for an attack. She had been filling the nearby fortifications and forts with soldiers she could muster, the ones that had fled 'that night' were found and sent back into the force, while she wanted to punish them more severely, she needed all of them.

10 lashes each had to suffice, hardly a punishment. Esdeath sighed angrily, she could tell they still fear and respect her, but something else was there, but she could not find the words to describe it. She cleared her head of the issue before she took her medication, soothing her tired muscles and aches. She glanced at the wall clock seeing there was time before meeting with the Prime Minister again, she expecting him to call her sooner, but with his son dead he could be grieving.

Esdeath snorted at the thought.

"Now what could I do to kill some time?" she asked out loud, her eyes fell on a little notebook and she frowned, there inside were her doodles and notes on winning the heart of a certain Night Raider. Before Tatsumi declared his love for someone else, she had taken solace in reading and writing in it, day and night but now she was torn between letting it gather dust or burn it away along with her feelings.

_One day, I'll know what to do with you..._

With that she decided to see the extent of her powers and headed to the training room. It was a large room, nice and polish with several training mats, dummies and wooden weapons on racks with a mirror wall, she went to a corner mat and began to activate her Imperial Arm, manifesting blocks of ice each larger than the last. Sweat began to form as she reached her eleventh one, roughly the size of a cornerstone to a castle.

"Ahhhh!" she fell to her knees as the ice blocks began to melt, she willed it to vanish and she felt scars alit with pain, she stagger to her feet and wobble to the wall and against it.

"I can't..." she mutter before she grew angry with herself thinking that way and pushed off the wall, she raised a block of ice in her height and smashed it smithereens, her anger came as quick as it left only now with a bruised knuckles. She frowned before she coated the swelling with some ice feeling the soothing and pain dulling sensation. She began to expand the ice to her arm and shoulder feeling the relief, however slowly she began to spread it until it had completely encase her arm and shoulder, surprisingly when she moved her arm the ice moved without resistance.

Esdeath inspected the ice closer before she blinked in surprise, the ice formed almost like plates of armor, joints and crease to allow free movement. She let it grow on her fingers and again she marveled as it fashion itself the best way, she dug her fingernail on a particular spot on her finger and she watched as the ice raced to provide thicker ice.

_I wonder..._

She walked over to the mirror wall and with a deep breath decided to test her theory, she exhaled loudly letting the ice sprout on her skin, rapidly encasing her. The ice snaked over her with such fervor she swore that someone was applying the ice by hand, she watched as her limbs were first covered then her chest and midriff then finally her face. She paused feeling the chilling touch of the ice armor, it was definitely taking a certain form, still she was apprehensive about it covering her entire head.

"I hope I don't regret this..." Esdeath took another deep breath as the ice began to move again, this time in a more delicate manner, her hair was slowly tuck and braided into a single braid as the ice began to form and layer on each other. Esdeath could make out some traits at the beginning but her heart began to beat more erratically as the ice took a certain familiarity.

It was the helm of Incursio.

Albeit more feminine but nonetheless fierce and awe-inspiring. She tentatively touched the helm, despite the hard ice it made her heart swell.

She wrenched the helm off, her eyes smarting with tears, something it had only begun doing recently before she chuck the blasted helm into the wall above the mirrors. She huffed wide eyes as the helm, she expected to shatter into a million pieces, remained intact and severely cracked the wall it had impacted.

"Why...?" She stared at the helm and without warning the helm dislodged itself from the wall and fell at her feet with a deep clang. She paused before she picked it up and stared at the cold helm, so much did it looked and reminded her of Incursio...

So much did it reminded her of Tatsumi.

**[Flashback End]**

Tatsumi dashed forward, the Tyrfing gleam through the air as it slashed at the feminine Incursio, Esdeath leapt over the blade and hailed the Night Raider with a volley of ice shards. Tatsumi willed the cape to shroud him as the shards attempted to rip through, he sidestep to avoid a head splitting axe kick before countering with a series of slashes and sudden manifestations from the Tyrant however Esdeath was able to parry slashes and evade the jaws of the Tyrant.

Despite the armor appearance, Esdeath fought just easily as he did, however the sturdiness of the armor proved otherwise when he pivot and rammed into her, cracking it in several spots. The Ice General merely slid her hand down the fractured parts and amazingly, it sealed itself again.

Seeing that Tatsumi flung himself against the Ice General with vicious ferocity, she was able to evade the deadly edge of the Tyrfing but Incursio's forced her to withstand the devastating punches and kicks, the ice armor cracked against his assault but remained. Esdeath wasn't shy either as she managed to clock him across the face, stabbing him with icicles and nearly collapsed his lung with an bone crushing kick.

Tatsumi skidded away from a particularly strong kick he managed to block at the last second although he could feel a bruise forming, Tatsumi immediately spoke to the dragon,_ I can't break apart that ice armor of her's with my strength alone, I need to go into Tyrant Mode!_

_**Agreed, end this farce!**_

Tatsumi dodged another volley of ice shards before putting some distance between them and immediately the Tyrant began to manifest and gave an echoing roar, Esdeath immediately attacked with a 30 foot ice pillar just as the dragon fell onto Incursio. Tatsumi braced himself just as his body was cocooned in light. The pillar struck the Night Raider, pushing him back but failing to stop him from attaining a higher transformation.

"Tatsumi..."

**INCURSIO: TYRANT MODE!**

The Ice General immediately turned and fled for her life without a backwards glance, Tatsumi glared at the retreating figure as the armor began to morph and plate itself. He hunched over and the Tyrant began to manifest, with a snap his back arced, the Tyrant screamed its hellish roar upon Incursio's chest,

**TYRANNICAL TENOR!**

The roared broke the sound barrier twice before reaching and slamming into the retreating Esdeath in full force plowing her through buildings. Tatsumi fell to his knees, sweat covered his entire jittery body, "W-w-why did it..." **_I had to overcompensate for how far Esdeath was and the armor. Quickly, go and take her out before she recovers._**

_If she is still alive._

The dragon grunted and the Night Raider got to his feet and raced to through the ravaged ruins, eyes sprouted and scanned the area looking for any viable leads, a pebble clinked down and the eyes immediately looked at the direction, Tatsumi remained cautious.

"Where did she go?"

The Night Raider received his answer when he was grabbed on the ankles and yanked down through the rubble, "Shit! She's-AahhhhhhHhh!"

He screamed as several shards were driven into his thigh, abdomen and lower back, he kicked and hit something solid before he allow himself to fall. He tensed, muscle bulging then the shards pushed itself out of his body, blood oozing from the gaping holes, a_**ctivate the Tyrannical Testament, you'll heal your injuries.**_

**TYRANNICAL TESTAMENT!**

The armor bulked up and the wounds sealed itself, the Night Raider glanced around before letting out an echoing roar, mapping out the darkness. He summoned his spear and blocked a slash to the neck, "ESDEATH!" the Night Raider roared, his eyes on the armored General.

The General cursed before leaping away and exiting through the hole, he quickly followed only to be hammered with an ice spike, Esdeath flung more shards before darting away into the ruins. Tatsumi dodged it before giving chase yanking the blasted icicle off, turning into a blur as he homed in on the General, she raised an ice wall in a futile attempt to slow down the beast but the Night Raider charged and shattered it apart, he tackled her again but this time held on and ran her through more buildings.

Her armor cracked as one hand held her in the neck and the in her gut as he plow her through building after building before running her into the stone pavement. Tatsumi stomped on the General once, twice but the third was caught in a block of ice. Esdeath rolled away and made for the ruins again, most of the armor had fell from her body but it raced to cover her again.

Tatsumi smashed the ice block and started for the General, she was nearly armored again and he blurred after her, she blocked his first few punches but his plated fist hook and slammed into her side. The General screamed before shattering, surprising the Night Raider,

"What the fu-!?" _**A fake!**_

He yelled again as ice spikes pinned his legs before more found his back and chest, the cape was also pinned down, "You'll find I'm not easy prey, Tatsumi!"

Incursio braced himself as a massive ice pillar slammed and crushed him, Esdeath made another one and joined the first wreckage. The General didn't wait to see if her handiwork did the trick, she quickly turn to flee but that was abruptly averted when the icy ruin exploded and something streak after her. Incursio looked absolutely terrifying as it was gorgeous even as its arms were riddled with pistons and delivered a devastating hey-maker. Dodging it was impossible, so Esdeath braced herself for the worse, ice began to layer and thicken without her command.

She felt the ice armor buckle before it broke apart as she meteor crash down into the ruins, causing a massive plume of dust to the heavens. She gasped feeling the ice armor fall apart after absorbing all of the impact, she was bleeding all over as she slowly climbed out of the crater.

"Damn...Tatsumi, is even stronger..."

She coughed a handful of blood before she reached the top, she frowned seeing Incursio waiting for her, the ice began to race all over her body but she knew it was a lot weaker than before.

"You survived. Even if it is a crude imitation to Incursio, I will admit it is a good one."

The ice slowed as Esdeath smiled sincerely, "Thank you for the praise, Tatsumi." Once her words left her lips, the helm of Incursio encompass her once more.

The Night Raider and the Ice General clashed again, but this time they traded blows and strikes and still held their ground. Esdeath pushed her injured body as much as she could: leaping, dodging, countering and blasting the Night Raider taxed her body, but she did not slowed and continue her assault.

Initially, she had forced Tatsumi to take the defensive stance, blocking and evading her vicious attacks and ice, but once her movement slowed, it was her that fought for her life. Each blow caused her teeth to chatter, her bones ached as she withstood attacks and forced herself to evade crunching jaws, her vision dimmed and the edges dark and her breathing was erratic.

She blocked a kicked but was too late to twist away from the punch across the helm, she stagger back and Tatsumi darted in and delivered an series of punches, kicks, strikes, chops and jabs cracking the armor. Esdeath gave a kick but Tatsumi evaded it and grabbed her leg before throwing her into a miraculously pristine three story building.

Esdeath tried to push herself off the floor, however the task was so difficult she opted to just roll over. She silently cursed that the armor was no longer racing to cover her tender body but merely crawling, Tatsumi would be able to tear it apart and destroy the tender flesh it housed.

"Tatsumi..." she whispered and then a shadow loomed over her, she gasped before yanked up and thrown out of the window head first. Esdeath braced herself for the hard pavement, but she screamed instead as she was stopped and fell on the windowsill riddled with broken shards of glass, some slipping between the broken ice armor. Esdeath wheezed for breath before she was dragged to the other end of the window, glass began to slice into her flesh and blood dribbled down, her shoulder, side and head smashing through window frames before pulled off and slammed agains the concrete wall.

Esdeath could barely see through her salty and bloody tears as she blocked a couple punches before a heavy kick to her kneecap forced her to her knee before she grabbed by the head and knee smashed, cracking the helm in half. She hunched over in pain, but she yanked up and then thrown across the room, smashing through furniture and skidding on the polished wooden floor.

She grit her teeth even when her mouth filled with blood and push herself up, Incursio was in midair arm cocked by the time she saw him and twist herself to dodge a face breaking punch. Tatsumi landed low and delivered a swift low sweep, knocking Esdeath off her feet before delivering a powerful uppercut that sent her halfway into the third floor, the General struggled to climb out but she felt an ungodly force yank her back and she torn through the floor and slammed again on the floor.

She spat blood before she rolled to the side to avoid a piston to the chest, the whole house shook from the blast, Esdeath rolled and limped for the window instead she screamed in agony as her shoulder was being crushed by the Tyrant from the cape. She made an ice dagger and stabbed it in the eye but it only made it angrier before she was lifted off her feet and shook like a rag doll before being flung against the wall where she rebounded after cracking it.

"P-p-please..." she croaked and the heavy footsteps paused, "...st-stop." She could barely lifted her head off the floor.

"...Stop?"

Esdeath tried to look through her battered helm and through the swelling around her eyes, the words that followed were like thunder, "How many screamed that Esdeath!? How many plead for mercy?! Thousands of innocent people died because of you!"

The Ice General shakily turn to Tatsumi, his whole body radiating anger and righteousness, Esdeath glared at him the best she could, but that didn't last long as the Night Raider blurred to her and kicked her helm off and at the same time sent her airborne. Esdeath mustered up her remaining strength and made an ice pillar from her hand, she grunted as she extended it allowing her out of the house as the other end slammed into the Night Raider.

She gasped in pain as her back skidded on the pavement and she rolled to her feet and limped away, only powered by her adrenaline. She heard the window break and a heavy thud, she broke out to a short run, her legs barely carrying her. Tears slid down her face as she began to make her way to a humble temple as the footsteps grew louder, the words even more,

"Did they beg? Did they try to flee when your men slaughter, pillage and ravage them? You let them do as they pleased! Every atrocities befell them and you are the cause of it all!"

Esdeath coughed up blood again, this time some exiting her nose as she pushed the doors open and fell against one of the pews, she glanced at the Night Raider, its armor gleamed as did his eyes.

"...don't act like...you're different." she tried to smirk but a fist found her face, smashing her through the wooden pews, Incursio glared at the bloody General.

"I'm not. I kill people. They begged and tried to justify their actions. But they still committed unspeakable atrocities and justice will be mete out."

The General stared numbly at the ceiling, depicted with angels and heavenly paradise, she scoffed at it and slowly pushed herself upright, feeling her entire body protest. Esdeath reached for the ruined helm and with great difficulty removed it, she stared at it for a moment, it saved her from having her face broken to pieces before she set it down, her once beautiful face was covered with cuts, bruises, blood, sweat and grime.

"Your...justice, Tatsumi."

Tatsumi blurred to her and she gasped as his hand found her throat, she feebly grabbed his arm, "Yours is sickening! You're cruel and enjoy torturing others for entertainment and pleasure! You're evil, Esdeath."

Esdeath hands traveled up the arm and pried the fingers some to breath, Tatsumi glared at her as she inhaled as deeply as she could, "If...we swapped birthplaces Tatsumi, would you...still be righteous? You know my birthplace...the harsh treatment of every...single...day. Would you...still turn out...to be the Tatsumi now?"

He frowned behind the helm and the Tyrant chuckled, _**she does have a point, you could have ended up just as bad as her.**_

_But I am not._

_**It's a matter of opinion, brat.**_

"Regardless, Esdeath, you die tonight." He summoned Neuntote, Esdeath was silent as he cocked his arm back, the spear gleamed hungrily at her, she whispered as a tear slid down her swelling eye and fell on the helm of Incursio, it slid down the corner of the visor.

"For all the people I have killed...for all the atrocities I have done and allowed...is it justice...the only person I love despise me so?"

Tatsumi said nothing and thrust the spear at the General.

* * *

><p><strong>XxXxXxXxX<strong>

Another chapter of explaining and setting things up for the chapters to come, Tatsumi has to rough it out with the Night Raid and the Tyrant on his abilities. I understand that I actually over OP Tatsumi in the start, looking back I was surprised, but I'm not going to drag out this fanfic before I lose all steam, if you look at my other fanfics its starting to be a...thing. I want this story said and done in 10 chapters, so if I'm rushing chapters/scenes/development/etc forgive me, but I'm not adding this to my graveyard of barely updated fanfics.

Like the chapter said, Tatsumi's OP Rampage has sailed, it won't be coming back no more, now he has to start fighting smart with his opponents like he used to, what he was trained to do.

On that note, I've been getting a lot of PMs and Reviews, which I thank graciously, however I am now in a predicament:  
>What do I do with Esdeath? I'm debating whether or not I let her live or die, I have an idea-ish how it can be written for both cases, but still on the fence on that. PM or review on your choices, it'll speed things along. Hopefully. And let's not forget about the poll on my profile, vote! It is your privilege!<p>

I have also read the latest chapter of Akame ga Kill (Chapter 54) and it fills my heart with joy, that my fanfic has a little more credence than before. Convoluted evolution and adaptation? **CANON**. Hater's tears never tasted so good.

Ciao,

I am NRG

.

.

.

.

.

**EXTRA**

Mine had Tatsumi resting on her lap as the sun drew closer to the horizon, the sunset beautifully shot out its last golden rays staining the coming evening skies.

"It's beautiful."

"It is."

The two Night Raiders sighed in contentment, feeling their fears and trouble wash away from them, Mine ran her hand through her boyfriend's unkempt brown hair, she giggled as he squirmed. He caught her smiling face and he blushed, the sniper merely continue to stroke his hair, it was strangely soothing to comb Tatsumi's hair.

"My oh my, I can just feel the loooove."

Mine smile turned the fuck upside down, she whip her head at Leone who grinned at the pair, she blinked before adopting a sly look, "Bold aren't we?"

"Bold? The heck are you talking about?"

Leone said nothing but her eyes darted to the Incursio wielder, still Mine did not understand, Leone shrugged, "Well, another person could get the right idea in this situation. Hey, Tatsumi, how does Mine taste~"

Tatsumi froze as did Mine as Leone held her belly and laughed. She sat next to Mine before she yanked Tatsumi and let the rest of his body on Mine's lap, Mine looked scandalized as Leone began to run her fingers down Tatsumi's hair, she hummed happily, "Wow, you're hair looks so unruly, but its sooo soft and fluffly!"

Mine looked miffed for a moment before she gave a smug smirk, "You only notice now?" Leone stuck out her tongue, "You like to keep Tatsumi all to yourself, how are we suppose to find out these wonderful things about Tatsumi~"

Mine merely stuck out her tongue while Leone grinned, "Don't worry Tatsumi, when Mine is out we can elope in the forest~"

"Do that and I shoot both of you with Pumpkin!"

Leone laughed, "Awwww, but you might make Tatsumi finish too early! Not that I would mind, I'm sure I'll have his baby on the first go." Mine was beside herself with rage that Tatsumi shivered on her lap, "You think the baby will have your eyes or mine? I hope the baby has your eyes, that would be so adorable!" The blonde Night Raider gushed, completely ignoring the pink one. Tatsumi was shivering from the killer intent radiating from his girlfriend.

"Our baby would be part me, part Tatsumi, part Honey Badger and part Wolverine."

"...that sounds indestructible." Mine deadpan.

.

.

.

.

.

Esdeath looked at Tatsumi as he held her up, the spear at the ready, "Any last words, Esdeath?"

"Do you want to build a snowman?"


End file.
